Daddy's Little Girl
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: April just turned 21 and her mother is all she had ever known, up until now. Her entire world is about to turn upside down, but she has no idea.
1. The Beginning

The alarm started to go off and April rolled over and hit snooze. Today was her 21st birthday and she and a couple of her friends were hitting the mall.

"April, breakfast is ready," her mom yelled from downstairs.

April got up, brushed her teeth and hair and went downstairs. She smelled her favorite, sausage gravy and biscuits. She ate her food and was about to put her plate in the sink when her mom told her to sit down.

"Honey, there is something we need to talk about." April sat and looked at her mother and saw the look of concern in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong," April said.

"Someone is coming over who I would like for you to meet. You may not understand this, but just remember I love you and please don't get mad at me," her mom said, shaking.

"Mom, it's ok," April said, getting up to give her mother a hug. "I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed and I'll be down in a little while," April said.

"Well, here. Open your present first and then go get dressed," her mother said, handing her a box.

April ripped the wrapping paper and looked at the box. She opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper to reveal WWE tickets, backstage passes and a VIP/Meet and Greet laminated necklace. She picked the ticket up and realized it was for the show tonight in Baltimore, MD. April started jumping up and down and shrieking with delight.

"Mom, how did you get these? The show has been sold out for over a month now! I tried getting the tickets," she replied, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mom. It's the best present ever."

She ran upstairs, taking the box with her. She got her shower and blow dried her hair. She carefully placed her make-up on and fixed her long, light brown hair into curls. She looked in her closet to select her outfit. She pulled out her new jeans and her HBK tank top. She put her diamond earrings in she had received for Christmas that year and looked at herself in the mirror. All of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring and decided it was time to go downstairs. She looked at herself in the mirror again when she heard her mom and a man talking downstairs. She tip-toed to the edge of the steps and sat at the top, listening in.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I have been hiding it for 21 years. When we were in school and after we broke up after graduation was when I realized I was pregnant with her. I should have tried to contact you years earlier, but there was something about our break-up that was just holding me back from telling you everything. So, I raised her myself until I realized I couldn't no longer. She has been asking and I know her. If I didn't tell you, she was going to search and be in for a big shock when she found out who you really were," her mom said, with a shaky voice.

_What is going on_, April thought.

"Barb, I understand why you did what you did. I would love to get to know her, but will she be receptive," the man asked.

April could take no more and bolted down the stairs.

"Mom, what's going..." April trailed off, looking at the man. "Mom, how do you.."

April hit the floor before she could finish her sentence.


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

"April..April," she yelled.

"Mom," April said trying to get up. She held her head and winced in pain. She opened her eyes and seen her mom looking at her.

"It was a dream," she said, frowning. She sat up and leaned her body against the kitchen chair.

"You know, those chairs are harder than I imagined," she said, standing up with her mother's help. She stood with her back facing the man and looked at her mother. "You know, Mom, I had the weirdest thing just happen to me. Shawn Michaels was standing in our kitchen," she laughed harder. "Why would he be in our kitchen," she said, laughing uncontrollably.

She felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders.

"Those chair shoots to the head hurt worse than you think," a man's voice said. April froze.

"I know that voice. Mom, tell me that it was a dream." She slowly turned around and was face to face with none other than, Shawn Michaels. She backed up a little bit and stood there, staring at him.

"April," he said, walking towards her, holding his hand out. April backed up into the microwave stand, with her jaw about on the floor.

"You're...you're...Shawn...Mi..Mi..Michaels," April stammered on her words.

"To some people yes, to you that would be...dad," he said slowly. April looked at him, arching a brow.

"What are you talking about? My father, well, I've never met him. He doesn't want anything to do with me," she said.

"Yes, he does. I didn't know until a few months ago and that's when your mom called me." He pulled out a chair and escorted her over to it, helping her to sit.

"I never told him, honey. I thought it would be for the best, but you started to ask about your father and when you did, I knew it was either I contact him or you would find him and it would be a bigger shock than you are having right now. So, we have been talking for about 2 months and we decided to set this up for your 21st birthday," her mother explained.

April put her head in her hands and stared at the floor. "This can't be happening. You're my dad," she said, looking up at Shawn. He searched for the right answer and scratched his forehead.

"Yes, I am. I wish you're mom would have told me awhile ago, but we can't harbor on the past. We have now. I would love for you and I to get to know one another. Therefore, I have a proposition for you," he said, bending down, looking into her face. "I would like for you to come on the road with me for awhile so we have the chance to get to know one another. You're mom was telling me what a huge wrestling fan you were." He looked down at her shirt and smiled. "And I see you are an apparent fan of myself," he said, smiling and give her the famous Shawn Michaels grin.

"Wait. You want me to drop all my prior commitments and just up and leave everything," she asked.

"We will be back in for visits, weekly. So, you'll get to see you're mom and all your friends. I want the chance to get to know my daughter. When you're mom told me, I knew that I had a higher purpose than just being a wrestler. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. But, the moment your mom told me I had a little girl, I was elated. I couldn't believe I had finally found my purpose. I love having the thought of having a daughter. It thrills me," he said. April looked up at him. "But I would love nothing more than my purpose to be a good father, not just liking the sound of it."

"So, you're my dad," she said smiling. She scratched her forehead in the same manor that Shawn had just done it. Her mother laughed. They both looked at her and asked, "What?" at the exact same time.

They laughed and just stared at each other. "I wish I could ask you where you have been all my life, but I know that answer. I know the history of HBK like the back of my hand," she said. She looked at him. "I'd love to get to know you better, Shawn." She looked down. "Dad..." she said trailing off.

"I'm not going to force you to call me 'dad'. I understand this is a lot to take in. When you feel ready, you let me know," he said. She shook her head and stood.

"I'm going to go pack." She turned to leave and stopped. "Is this okay with you, mom?" she asked.

"Of course, honey. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but you two need this. It is my fault that you don't know each other," her mother replied, looking down. "I'm sorry to the both of you," she said, wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Mom, it's alright. I would have found out eventually. You know me! I'm glad you told us both. We do need time to get to know one another though. I don't blame you at all, mom." She ran over and hugged her mom. "Thank you," April said.

She ran upstairs and began packing all her WWE t-shirts and her new jeans. She remembered while packing that she was to go to the mall with her girlfriend, Jami. She called Jami and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I have some news for you. Well, first off all, I can't go shopping today. I'll explain." April said, playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Okay and this better be good. We have never missed our annual birthday shopping bash." Jami said, wanting to know more.

"Yes, I know, but I told you. I can explain." April said, closing her eyes.

Shawn entered her room about this time and looking around her room in amazement.

"WOW! How many posters do you own?" Shawn exclaimed.

He looked around her room to see posters dripping from ever wall and on the ceiling of WWE Superstars, past and present. Above her bed was a poster of when DX and a poster of John Cena.

"I'll be ready in a minute. I had to call my friend first to let her know I couldn't make our annual shopping bash we do every year for each others birthday." she explained.

"How about we do that shopping trip and you bring your friend with you and whatever you two want, it's on me. We have a little time to spare since we are only 3 hours away from the arena." he said, smiling.

"Who is that?: Jami asked, intrigued.

"Like I said, I'll explain later. You're not going to believe it, though. Let's just say, my mom has been in contact with my father, my real father and I met him for the first time today and he is taking us shopping, on him." April said smiling.

"Really? Well, I'll get ready. When can I expect you?" Jami exclaimed from the other end of the line.

"I don't know hold on." she said placing her hand over the receiver.

"Shawn. When can we expect to pick Jami up." she asked.

"Is that a boy?" she snorted. April laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's a girl."

"As soon as you pack and we say good-bye to your mom, we'll be there to get her."

"Okay. Jami, give me about 20 minutes." she answered.

"Alright, see you then." Jami said with excitement.

They said their goodbyes as April continued shoving things in her bags.

"I'll see you downstairs in a few," Shawn said, walking out shaking his head.

"Alright," she called after him.

She finished packing her bag with her must have things and realized she didn't need many clothes, since Shawn was taking her shopping. She grabbed a couple pictures and shoved them in her sack. As she walked out of her room, she looked around one last time. Before she left, she ran over and grabbed 3 of her 8x10 glossy pics. She put them safely in her bag and walked out. She ran downstairs as her mother was grabbing her stuff for work.

"Well, I will call you tonight. I love you," her mother said.

"I love you, too, mom. Thank you," April said.

Her mother smiled and walked out the door. She opened it again and said, "Hey, Shawn. You better keep her safe, or you will be mine!"

Shawn laughed and said, "You have nothing to worry about. She's daddy's little girl now, too, Barb."

April looked around the kitchen and walked into the living room. "Well, I think I'm ready," she said.

Shawn grabbed her bags from her and led the way out the front door. April grabbed her house keys on the way and took one last look at her house. She signed, locked the doors and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

The ride to Jami's place was filled with silence. April was still stunned from all that was happening.

"I know, it's hard to believe, isn't it," Shawn asked. April shook her head and continue to look out the window. "I'm just as shocked as you are, but I'm happy to know I have a daughter," he said.

April looked at him, wiping a tear away. "I know. I'm glad to finally know my dad too," she said. Shawn reached his arms out for a hug, and April collapsed in his arms. "Thank you for wanting to know me. That means alot to me." she said.

"Thank you for giving me that chance." he said, the tears forming in his own eyes. "You know, you do look a lot like your dad," he said, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

The limo driver pulled up the Jami's house and April jumped out. Jami was waiting on the front porch and just stared at the limo.

"What are we doing in that thing." Jami asked.

"Wait until you see who is inside." April said.

"Oh, who?" Jami said walking near the limo. "It's not like it's Triple H or HBK or Jeff." Jami said, laughing.

Shawn opened the door and stepped out, letting the girls get in before him.

"Wait! Is that.." Jami stopped and started screaming. "Do you know who you are," she asked.

Shawn looked around. "Who me?" he asked. "Yeah, I would be April's daddy," he said, smiling. He extended his hand. "Shawn Michaels. Nice to met you, Jami," Jami shook his hand and entered the limo.

"Why didn't you tell me Shawn Michaels was your dad?" Jami whispered.

"At least your head didn't hit a chair," April said. Shawn and April laughed as Jami stared on, wondering what they were talking about.


	3. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

"How many things do girls really need," Shawn asked.

"Hey, we're girls," Jami said as she exited the limo.

"Thank you so much for today," Jami said.

She gave April hug and they promised to call each other that night. Jami went onto her porch as the limo pulled away.

"So, we are heading to the First Mariner's Arena in Baltimore, right?" April asked. Shawn shook his head. He looked over at his daughter and smiled. April looked back.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe I have a daughter and how beautiful she is," he said, grabbing her hand. "Thank you for giving me a chance. I am excited that we are getting to know one another, April," Shawn said.

"Me too. Me too." April laid her head on the seat and the next thing she remembered was Shawn shaking her awake.

"April, we're here. Sleepy head. Get up!" Shawn yelled. April began to stir and suddenly sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at the arena. Let's go inside." Shawn said.

Someone had already taken their bags to Shawn's locker room. She got out and followed Shawn down a set of narrow hallways. They got to a door that had DX painted on it. He opened the door and walked in, with April close behind him. She sat on the couch as Shawn looked around.

"Hey, you want something to drink," he asked her.

"Yeah, Pepsi if you don't mind," she answered. He left the room just as Triple H walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.

"Security!" he yelled. April jumped up and looked around, frightened.

"I can explain," she said.

"Security! Get in here now!" he yelled even louder. He grabbed her arm and started escorting her out the door. She stood in the hall and stared at the door a moment before shrugging her shoulders. She drew her arms around her waist as she walked down the hall, looking for Shawn.

"Where is she?" he asked, entering the locker room.

"Where is who, Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"My daughter. I told you I was going to pick her up today," he said.

"Oh, man!" Triple H said as he hit the wall.

"Long, light brown hair, big blue eyes..." Triple H asked.

"Yes. Where is she?" he yelled a little louder.

"I thought she was some fan. I thought she had wondered into the back trying to meet someone. I didn't know, Shawn. I'm sorry." Hunter explained.

"So, where is she?" he asked once more, becoming more hysterical.

"I yelled for security. When no one came, I threw her out." he said.

Shawn set the drinks down and walked out into the hall.

"I'm sorry!" Triple H screamed as he began to run down the hall looking for his daughter.

* * *

She was looking around every corner for her dad, but couldn't find him anywhere. She passed the double doors labeled 'gym' and stopped. She looked around before her hands reached out and pressed the doors open. She gasped as she entered and looked around at all the equipment before her.

"Wow!" she whispered.

She had always been an avid runner and was always into staying fit and working out. It apparently had been in her blood, she figured. She picked up a set of dumb bells and began lifting them.

"Can I help you?" a voice behind her said.

Startled, she dropped the dumb bell onto the floor and slowly turned around, as the weight hitting the floor echoed through the room. As her eyes locked with another pair of blue eyes, for the second time that day, she hit the floor.


	4. When the Past Meets the Present

She laid on the floor for a minute wondering what had happened. After realizing she wasn't hurt, she opened her eyes slowly as everything started coming back to her. She locked eyes once again with the ones from before.

"Are you alright," he was asking.

She snapped back to reality and realized who it was that was talking to her.

It was John Cena.

**Dont flip out**, she felt her insides screaming.

When Shawn had told her she would be following him to the arena, she didn't quite prepare herself for the meeting of the many Superstars she would encounter and meet. She would have to prepare herself later as she realized John was extending his hand to help her up. She extended her before being lifted off the ground and making a soft landing to her feet. She stared for what seemed like an eternity, until she realized he was speaking to her.

"Are you alright," he asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just fine." she replied, as he brushed herself off, taking her eyes off of his so she could actually think for a minute.

"May I ask who you are?" John asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"Oh, I'm here with my father. Name's April." she answered extending her hand. John shook her hand, then he flipped it over and kissed it. She blushed, of course.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, April. Are you allowed to be backstage?" he asked. It took her a minute to recover after he dropped her hand, but she managed to recompose herself.

"Yes, my father is Shawn Michaels." she replied.

"Oh, good ol' Shawn. Okay. I recall him saying something about meeting his daughter today. I thought he was talking about a young daughter, not someone who was grown and so, um... Well, you're just older than I expected," he said.

"Oh, I have to be going. I was actually looking for Shawn when I wondered in here." she said.

"Shawn? I thought he was your dad." John asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, he is. Just kind of weird calling him dad... Long story. If you see him, will you please tell him I was here looking for him?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem," he answered. She turned to leave and was walking out the door as he called her name.

"Hey April!" She turned on her heel and looked at him.

"Nice meeting you. Hope to see ya around," he said.

"Same here. Pleasure was all my, believe me," she responded. She realized she was blushing again as she exited the weight room. She turned a corner and immediately ran into Shawn.

"Where have you been," he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got thrown out of your locker room by Triple H and decided to go look for you. When I couldn't find you I went into the gym to check it out." she replied, hoping he didn't notice the glow in her cheeks.

"Are you sure your okay," he asked again. She shook her head as they began walking down the hall. She rubbed her hand where John had kissed it before and smiled.

"I was worried sick," Shawn said, looking at me. "What's that smile for?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she responded as they entered the locker room. Hunter was fully dressed now and writing something on a desk sitting in the corner.

"Hey. I found here. April this is Hunter, Hunter this is my daughter April," Shawn said, introducing them. Hunter stood, looking much bigger now, causing her to step back a little.

"Come here. I won't hurt you. Give your Uncle Hunter a hug," he said, embracing her in a bear-like hug. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't know who you were or I never would have done that," he said after letting her go.

"It's alright. I understand," she replied back.

She sat on the couch and rested a little while Shawn and Hunter went over their match for the night. She was listening a little, but starting to drift off when her cell phone rang. She jumped in a sudden and seen it was her ex-boyfriend's number. Rolling her eyes, she told Shawn she would take it outside. She wondered outside and answered the phone.

Phone Conversation  
(AApril, SSabastian)  
A: What do you want.  
S: Hey, where are you at. I just went to your house and no one was home. I wanted to drop you off something for your birthday.  
I checked my watch. It was nearly 7:30 and Sabastian said no one was home. My mom should have gotten off work at 5 that evening. Maybe she left with some friends from work and decided to go out for a while. A: Look, we have been over for a while now. I told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't want nothing to do with you. Stop calling me!  
S: Well, I hope you don't mind but I let myself into your house with the spare key you gave me while we were dating. I seen a box on the kitchen table and looked inside. I will see you tonight. I began pacing up and down the hall.  
A: Don't touch my shit! And don't come in my house. You gave that key back to me when we broke up. What did you do? Make a copy of it?  
S: Yeah, maybe, but I did see the tickets and I am actually on my way to the show right now. I figured that is where you are, so I will see you soon.  
A: Why do you think I am at the show if I forgot the box on the table and I don't have a ticket to get inside?  
S: Because, I am looking at you right now.

She slammed the phone shut and looked around. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and her knees started to feel like jell-o.

Sabastian was an asshole while they were together. He would constantly say she was cheating on him with some random guy off the street that she didn't even know. It didn't matter if she knew the guy or didn't, he still assumed she was cheating on him and he would get so angry and beat her. She finally left him and moved back in with her mom.

She looked around some more and seen he was at the end of the hallway, smiling and coming her way. She ran into a locker room, slammed the door and locked it. She turned around and started walking backwards away from the door, until her body came in contact with another body. She screamed and turned around with my eyes closed and shaking in fear.

"Shh... It's okay," said the voice. She opened one eye and saw it was John.

"Oh, thank God. I have never been more happy to see you," she said.

"What's wrong," he asked her.

She knew she couldn't tell him. They had just met. That is something she didn't want to come out and be in the open, but she had no choice when Sabastian started to bang on John's locker room door. She hadn't realized it, but she was crying from the fear and she had backed herself up into a wall and slide down until her butt hit the ground. She hugged her knees to her body, as she shook and cried softly to herself.

"Who the hell is that," John said. "What the hell do you want?"

She heard him open the locker room door and she held her breath as she prayed silently to herself.

"Who are you, dude," John asked again.

"I doesn't matter who the hell I am. I wanna see April," Sabastian said, angrily.

"Well, she ain't in here, so I'm sorry I can be of further assistance to you, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed," John said. She looked up briefly as Sabastian slithered his way into the room as John tried shutting the door.

"Now, where the hell is she," Sabastian demanded.

"Look, dude, if you don't get out...," but Sabastian cut him off when he grabbed her by the wrists and smiled. She screamed as she stood to her feet in fear.

"There you are, baby. Why are you always trying to run from me. You know I hate that game, you dumb bitch!"

"Sabastian, don't please. I'm sorry," she yelled.

But it was too late. His fist come in contact with the side of her jaw. The impact was so intense, it spun her around, doubled her over and she ended up hitting her head off a metal cabinet John had in his room.

She woke up seeing Shawn's face and something cold on her head. She tried sitting up, but the room was spinning. She saw something black moving back and forth in front of her.

"Apey, you okay," she heard Shawn asking.

Her vision was still very blurry and she couldn't make out the things to the side, but she could see Shawn. She looked at him and managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What on earth happened," she asked.

She remembered Sabastian and him hitting her, but nothing after that. Shawn had told her that after she had apparently blacked out, John had kicked Sabastian's ass and security hauled him to the police station for booking. Her vision started to clear up a little bit and she noticed the black thing moving back and forth was Hunter pacing the floor in his black T-Shirt and wrestling gear. Shawn helped her sit up and as she did so, she felt another hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"It's me, John," she heard him say. She looked behind her and saw him smiling. She managed another weak smile.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry for dragging you all into this," she said, looking at Hunter than to Shawn.

"It's alright. I'm just glad someone was with you, or else..." Shawn's voice trailed off. "At least your safe. I tried calling your mom, but I couldn't get an answer. What time does she get off work," Shawn asked.

"5," I replied. "Why? What time is it now?"

Shawn looked at his watch and said it was 11:30. She had missed the entire Raw show!

"Damn," she yelled.

"How could I have missed it all?" she wondered.

She sat up and placed her feet on the floor. "Let me ask you something. What the hell was you doing in John's locker room, anyway?" Shawn asked standing up, placing his hands on his hips.

She told him what she could remember and he sat back down. She placed his arm around her, hugging her tightly. "Let's just get to the hotel room so you can get some sleep. I'm sure you need it," he said.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. When they finally got there, she realized they were staying right near the inner harbor. John, Hunter and Shawn helped her to the room and laid her stuff down.

"If you need anything, here is our room number along with our cell numbers," Shawn said, handing her his and Hunter's information.

"John is going to help you get settled in and I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat for you," Shawn said. Hunter walked up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"April, if you need anything you know I'm right down the hall. Just call me or come to my room, alright," he said.

She shook her head and told him thanks. After they left, John helped her with her bags. She dug out her pajamas and went into the bathroom. After slipping them on, she walked out of the bathroom and went to the phone. She tried calling her mom once more, but still no answer. She decided to leave a message before hanging up the phone as John came to sit beside of her.

"Are you sure you're alright," he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't think I've ever been scared like that before," she said, sighing.

"If you want to talk about it.." he trailed off and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen by the nearby nightstand. He wrote something down and handed it to her. "Here's my information. I'm right down the hall from you as well. If you need me, let me know, alright," he said.

She shook her head and thanked him as she walked over to sliding glass doors and opened them, walking onto the balcony. The cool air hit her at once, blowing her hair back. John walked out behind her as they stared at the harbor below them. John looked at her and began to speak before the door opened again revealing Shawn bringing her her food.

"Here, sweetie. I didn't know what to get you, so ordered a few things off the menu and just brought them up," Shawn said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

She realized she had called him dad and smiled. He gave her a long hug and whispered thank you in her ear.

"Want me to stay here with you," he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to eat and get a shower. Then I'll probably hit the sack," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, but if you need me, just give me a call, alright. I've got an extra key card to your room so I'll check on you in the morning," he said.

She shook her head as he placed a small kiss on her forehead before leaving. John was still on the balcony as she turned around and headed back outside.

"Care to join me for some food." she asked. "I think my dad bought enough to feed an army." she finished with a laugh.

"I love it when you smile like that," John said.

She smiled a little and looked down as she felt John walked closer to her. She could smell the cologne lingering on him as she closed her eyes and smiled. John brushed past her, as their bodies were flush against each other briefly before he made his way inside and sat at the table. She took another second before following him, allowing herself a few second to regain her composure and catch her breath.

"So, what did good old dad bring for us to eat," he asked.

She walked back inside and sat herself down as she opened the little silver trays. They both picked out a little from each tray before eating in silence. They continued to steal glances at each other, but they both darted their eyes in opposite directions each time. She noticed the redness hit his cheeks a couple times, causing her stomach to jump and she smiled to herself.

After they were done eating, John pushed the cart into the hallway as she stood from the table and stretched. She glanced at the clock on the wall noticing it was almost 1:oo a.m.

"Where do you all have to go tomorrow," she asked.

"Well, we're staying here for a few days. We only have to travel to DC tomorrow night, but it's SmackDown. Only a few guys on the roster have matches there tomorrow. I think I'm free until Friday when we have a house show in PA. I think your dad and Hunter are as well," he answered.

"Well, would you care to watch TV with me for a while," she asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch," he asked.

They walked into the living room area and sat down and they reached for the remote at the same time. Their hands brushed each others for a split second as they both pulled back at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, as she grabbed the remote and flipped the television on. They settled on a thriller movie that was airing on one of the movie channels.

April felt her lids getting heavier and heavier, as John settled in and draped his arm over the back of the couch. She flung her legs behind her as she tried keeping her eyes open, but soon she felt her head hit something hard. Her eyes flung open as she realized it was John's shoulder. She smiled and turned her face, as her hair fell onto her face, covering her blushing cheeks.

"It's alright. Really it is," he said.

He stretched out a little as she cautiously laid her head back on his shoulder and once again was out in a matter of seconds. He grabbed the cover from the arm of the couch and covered her bare legs, as he yawned and they both fell asleep.


	5. A Chilling Phone Call

She woke up and looked around. The sun was shining brightly on her face and she realized she had a splitting headache. She shut her eyes for a minute and felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, holding her tighter. She stopped for a second, as she looked around. John smiled down at her. She managed a weak smile as she felt awkward but something inside her jumped.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Actually, yes. Better than I have for a while," she replied. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch.

"8:30," he said.

"April? Where are you," they heard come from the other room.

Before they could do much else, her dad was in the room, followed by Hunter, staring at them both. She covered her face in the blanket as her head began thumping more and more. She didn't feel like hearing any yelling or a lecture that morning.

"What are you doing with my daughter," Shawn demanded.

She felt the couch shift as John stood up, but continued to have her head covered.

"Honestly, Shawn it isn't what you think. We ate dinner last night, we watched TV and we both fell asleep right here. Nothing happened. I wouldn't disrespect you or your daughter that way. Honest, Shawn," he said, sincerely. Shawn sighed when she heard another voice.

"April, did he touch you," the voice asked.

She recognized it immediately as Hunter's. She uncovered her face, feeling the anger creep inside her.

"No, he didn't. It was innocent and nothing happened," she answered.

She stood up, fixing the wrinkles from her clothing from the night of sleep, as Shawn and Hunter watched her intently.

"What does it matter if anything did happen. I mean, I'm 21 years old. You're not my father," she said, getting very defensive. "What if he did touch me. Would I tell you or dad? No, that's my business." She screamed a she started to walk away when Shawn grabbed her arm gently.

"He is only looking out for you. Why are you getting defensive, April," Shawn asked me.

"It doesn't matter. But, you think you can just walk into my life and decide what I can and can not do! You have not been there for 21 years. Mom never asked you for a lick of child support. Regardless if you paid or didn't pay, do you know what that did to me emotionally? Not having a father around? That is the most hurtful thing to me. I didn't have a father growing up and now you want to start being a father? I know my mother didn't tell you she was even pregnant until a few months ago. Having a grown daughter must have been a shock to you. I know that. I was just as shocked, but you can't just decide to run my life. It's not going to work that way, Shawn." she yelled before walking out.

She heard someone yell her name, but she continued going, sprinting outside. As she exited the hotel and flew down the stairs, she stopped on the sidewalk looking down both sides. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and spin her around.

"What do you want," she demanded.

"I wanted to know what you meant by all that up there," John said.

"I don't even know myself. All I know is that I felt the safest I have ever felt last night and it was the best feeling. Yes, it was mainly you, but my dad and Hunter were watching over me as well. I felt so safe," she said, sighing. "My dad can not just come into my life and decide he is going to run the show. This is one show he isn't running," she said.

"He cares for you, April, as do Hunter and me. He was only doing what any dad would do and Hunter looks to you as a niece and a daughter as well. You know how close them two are. They are only looking out for you. Understand where he is coming from as well," he said.

"John, nothing happened. That's the thing. He has to trust me to make the right decision and I am no slut that just walks around and sleeps with some random, nice-looking guy. Even if you are famous and rich and hotter than hell, I am not that way. I have values and morals. My mom did teach me that," she said.

"I think you really hurt him. Maybe you should go talk to him," he said.

"I will talk to him when I am ready to talk. Right now, I just want to be alone," she said, as she pushed past him and walked back into the hotel.

She walked up the stairs, opting not to take the elevator, as she jogged up the stairs to her floor. She opened the hotel door and slammed it behind her realizing that Shawn and Hunter were still in the living room area. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She popped two Tylenol from the bottle for her pounding head before walking back out and flopping onto the bed.

"Why can't my life just be normal. Just for a minute! Damn," she said aloud.

She opened her eyes to see Shawn and Hunter walking into the bedroom area. Shawn was wiping tears from his eyes as he looked at her for a moment before walking back into the living room.

She picked up the phone and tried calling her mom once more. She would make it better. She always did. After getting no answer, she slammed the receiver down as her mind began wondering where her mother could be. She hadn't talked to her all evening yesterday or even this morning.

She heard her cell phone ringing in the opposite room as she jumped from the bed and darted towards the ringing noise. Thinking it was Jami, she smiled realizing her friend would probably lash out at her for not calling her night before. She couldn't wait to tell her she had spent the night with John Cena!

Oh, she is going to be mad at me!

Phone Conversation  
(AApril, JJami)  
A: Jami, I'm so sorry I didn't call you yesterday. There was.  
J: April listen to me. I don't care that you didn't call. I know you were busy. There is something I have to tell you.

She heard her sniffle on the other line as April felt the air being sucked from her lungs.

A: Jami, what's wrong?  
J: Sit down, April.  
A: Jami, just tell what's wrong.

Her face started to lose it's color as Shawn and Hunter looked on with concern on their faces. Shawn walked over and rubbed her back as she closed her eyes.

J: It's your mom. She called me last night around 5:30 and told me she was going out. She told me if you tried to call to let you know she was going to the employee party for her work.

Jami's voice began breaking on the other line, as April heard the tears relevent in her voice.

A: Jami just tell me. Where's my mom? What's wrong?  
J: She got hit by a drunk driver last night and was in a terrible car accident. She is in intensive care unit at the hospital. They are requesting that you come in because they don't know if she will make it.

Her knees gave out from under her as she flopped onto the couch and felt her body begin to tingle.

A: I'll be there as soon as I can. See you in a while.  
J: Oh, and April. She's on life support.

End Conversation

She hung up the phone and gave Shawn a blank expression. He arched his brow in confusion as Hunter closed the gap between them and feel by her left side, kneeling down beside her.

"April, are you okay," he asked.

She looked at him, able to hear what he was saying, but unable to answer. Her voice was lost, the tears were stalled and her body was frozen with fear.

"Sweetie, are you ok. What's wrong? Tell me." Shawn urged.

"Shawn, I tried talking to her..." John's voice could be heard as he entered the room. Shawn waved his hand, motioning for him to stop.

"April, just talk to us," he said.

"It's, it's my mom," she finally said. "She was hit by a car last night and..." she broke off as the tears fell from her eyes.

Shawn encased her in his arms and rocked her back in forth, as he rubbed her head. He closed his own eyes, saying a silent prayer for her mothers safety.

"Dad, I have to go home. I have to get to the hospital," she said, with tears in her eyes.

She stared to stand and took a few steps before her knees started wobbling and she stumbled. John caught her and ushered back to the couch.

"Come on. Sit down. We will get your stuff together and we'll drive where ever you need us to drive. You sit and relax a minute," he said.

She watched as they walked around collecting her things that were unpacked. Her mind was in a daze as she thought of her mother and the impact this was taking on her life. She thought of her dad and what it must be doing to him as well.

"Dad." she said.

"What is it, honey." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said, crying uncontrollably.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close again. He tried soothing her, but she continued to cry and shake. He looked at Hunter with sadness in his eyes and Hunter merely shook his head before zipping the suitcase closed.

"It's alright. We'll work on us once we know your mom is okay. John go grab the car. If you're going with us, go get your stuff ready as well." he said.

John looked at Shawn and smiled weakily before bending beside April and taking her hand in his. He stroked the back of it gently as he wiped a few stray tears from her eyes

"April, do you want me to come with you," he asked, gently.

"Yes, please." she answered before burying her face further into her dad's shoulder.

"I'll pack your and Hunter's things and meet you out front in the car," he said as he left the room. 


	6. Saying Goodbye

They arrived at the hotel in timely fashion. April jetted from the car and ran to the hospital entrance, leaving the guys close on her heels. Shawn had called Vince McMahon and all of them got Friday's house show off, which meant they wouldn't have to return to work until the following Monday for Raw. She had asked the lady at the front desk for her mother's information and bolted to the elevators as soon as she had gotten the directions. As soon as she entered the ICU wing, she stopped and looked at Shawn.

"Will you please come in her room with me?" she asked him.

"Of course, baby. Let's go."

He motioned for Hunter and John to go into the waiting room as the two headed down the hall to where her mom lay in her room. They walked in and instantly April's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stand seeing her mother laying in the hospital connected to so many tubes and wires. It was something she was not prepared for. used to. She walked over and grabbed the lifeless woman's hands, sobbing.

"Mom, if you can hear me, it's April. Mom, just hold on. Don't go. I need you," she pleaded.

Shawn rubbed her back as she sat with her mother. A doctor had walked in and checked her vital before turning his attention to April and Shawn. April looked at the doctor with pleading eyes, but listened intently to his words.

"Do you know if your mother has a living will?" he asked, as he administered more medicine through the IV.

"I'm not sure but I do know there was a paper signed that I was her medical power of attorney. Why?" April asked.

"Well, Miss...Miss," he said. She looked at her dad and back at the doctor before finally answering.

"Miss Michaels," she finally said.

"Miss Michaels, we have to give you some papers to fill out since you are her next, closest of kin. It's your decision how long she will be alive with the help of the machines." he said.

"Does she have any chance without them and if not, will her condition improve or will it get worse," she asked, with her head hung, not wanting to hear the next words.

"I'm afraid she has no chance of survivial without the ventilators and she will die if we take her off of it. I can't give you a estimated time, but usually the time frame is between 1-5 hours after a respective patient is off the life support before they pass away. I'll get you the papers and I'll return shortly," he said, walking out of the room.

The doctor left as Jami entered the room. The two girls looked at each other before April stood and embraced the younger girl.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Dad, what do you think I should do," she asked him.

Shawn looked at her, not wanting to give his answer. He knew what her mother would have wanted, but it would be hard for him to say those words to her. He sighed before replying.

"What would your mother want? Did you ever discuss with her about life support or anything like that," he asked.

She looked down and seemed to be lost in thought for a second or two, as if she was in a daze or somewhere else completely. Shawn continued to look at his daughter, as she closed her eyes.

"I remember a conversation we had about 2 years ago. I know she wouldn't..." she began before her gaze fell over her mother. "I know she wouldn't want to live like this."

Shawn stroked the back of her hair as she silently dropped her head and began crying. She knew what she had to do and by far, it would be the hardest decision of her natural born life, but it was something she had to do for her mother. The woman who gave birth to her and had been there for her every step of the way.

"April, you have to honor what she would have wanted. It will be the hardest decision you will ever have to make, but do what your mother would have wanted," he said, finally.

She simply nodded her head as she feel into a silent stare of her mother, as the doctor reentered carrying a stack of papers he handed to April. She knew what needed to be done.

"Dad, will you bring John and Hunter in, please," she asked. "I want them both to see the woman who shaped my life, before I met you."

He left the room, as April stared at Jami. She gave her a weak smile as the girls continued to hold Barb's hand and stare into her closed eyes, hoping and praying for some sort of miracle that more than likely, wouldn't come.

"Are you alright?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah, I am. I think so." she answered, managing a small smile.

She continued to fill the papers out as John sat beside her the entire time and Hunter and Shawn looked on from the doorway. The doctor came by a few minutes later and collected the paperwork before signing the few spots that needed his attention. She continued to hold her mothers hand as nurses came in to remove to tubes and ventilator from her mother, all the while, April releasing her pain and anguish.

She was angry and hurt, but she didn't know at who. It was a feeling she didn't like and couldn't understand. It was a feeling she never wanted to feel again, that was for sure.

It was only a matter of minutes after the machine had been removed from the room that the heart rate monitor began to beep. April turned her head, not wanting to watch the rest. Shawn rushed to her other side as John held her tight before the heart rate began to steadily sound throughout the room.


	7. Moving On

They had returned to the hotel after the funeral services. April had some last minute things to do in her hometown but once they were taken care of, they were left with the weekend before the men had to return to work.

Shawn was left feeling a little uneasy. Besides his daughter losing her mother, she had been a little guarded and still wasn't being receptive towards him. He understood she had just lost her mother, but he figured it would cause her to lean towards him more.

They still hadn't talked about the blow they had had right before she got the news, but now was now the time to press that issue either. He knew that and he wouldn't right now. As much as he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to make sure she healed first.

His first priority was to find out what John Cena had in mind with his daughter. He had remained by her side during the toughest time in her life and he was grateful for that but he was known through the WWE has somewhat of a "ladies man". His daughter was not a notch on anyone's belt and he was going to see to that that it never happened either.

April had been meaning to talk to her dad. Everything happened all at once and it made her feel uneasy and uncomfortable and she pushed him away when she shouldn't have. She didn't realize it at the time but upon thinking about it, she knew she was guilty of that.

She had wanted to talk to him about their blow up but never knew the right timing, considering what had just happened. She didn't want to talk about much else, but now that life was starting to return to what could be defined as normal, she wanted to talk to him.

She stood in front of the hotel door for a minute, almost afraid to knock. She didn't know why, but ever since the death of her mother she was afraid of a lot of things lately.

She finally knocked and stepped back waiting for someone to answer the door. She almost hoped no one would so she could go back to her room and mope some more, but her prayers were unanswered when Hunter answered the door.

"Is my dad in here," she asked.

"Yeah, hun. Come on in," he said. "How are you holding up."

"I'm doing better than I was before now that it's all over. It's going to take some time, but I think I can manage. I only have my dad now and believe it or not, he does mean a lot to me. I do love him," she answered, as she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

She saw Shawn standing in the doorway, wiping a tear away when she ran to him, hugging him tightly. She held onto her for a minute, before releasing her and sniffling.

"Oh, dad. I'm sorry." she said, wiping the tears from her own eyes.

He waved it off as he motioned for her to sit down. She did so as they both got a tissue and shared a smile.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I don't want to take for granted what I could have with you. The only thing I am asking dad, is that you give me a little respect and trust me." she said.

"I know and I can do that. Ever since I found out I had a daughter, I got instantly protective of you. I mean, I don't know why, but it's weird. I suppose it's a father's instinct." Shawn said with a gentle smile.

"Will you allow me to make my own decisions on things?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, but will you come to me if you need me? If you need to talk?" he questioned, as he stroked the side of her cheek.

"Yes, I promise." she answered with a smile.

"Good, there is something else we need to talk about." Shawn said.

He raised his brow as he wiped the sweat from his palms on his jeans. He was getting nervous on how to approach the subject but he knew it was now or never.

"And that would be..." she began.

"John," he said, the concern full in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and begin to shift in her seat, as he held up his fore finger wanting to continue. She sat forward, intently on listening to what he said. She at least owed him that.

"Now before you talk, let me finish. He is a good guy. Very respectful of me and you, alike. Hunter and I know him a little better. He is known in the WWE as the 'ladies man', so please just be careful." he said, warning her.

"Dad, we aren't even dating. We are honestly just friends. Nothing happened that night. I swear." she said, defending herself.

"I know. I believe you both. I do. I think you are smarter than that. Just please, watch yourself." he said.

"I will dad, I promise." I answered, shaking her head. "I have another apology to issue now, so I will talk to you later."

"Alright. You know where I am if you need to talk, baby." he said.

"I know, dad." she said as he winked at her.

She smiled softly before standing and making her way over to Hunter. He smiled down at her as she dropped her head and began watching her fingers. She was extremely nervous about this apology but she wanted to move forward and leave the past where it belonged. In the past.

"I need to apologize to you as well. I'm sorry for the mean things I said to you. I know you were only looking out for me." she said finally looking up at him.

"It's alright. I really do look at you as my niece. Shawn is a brother to me. I was looking out for you and I always will, Ape. We both trust you. I know you have a good head on your shoulders and you will make the right decision." he said. "I forgive you. Now come here. Give me a hug," he said, picking her up.

She squealed and laughed for the first time in what seemed like days. He placed her gently back onto the floor as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going back to my room. I need some shut eye. It was a long day. I'll see you guys in the morning." she said.

Both men smiled at her and waved as she made her way towards the door. Her mind was reeling from everything that had happened, but she was grateful that the apologies were done and over with and she could move on.

Before walking out the door, she stopped and turned around, looking at Shawn.

"I love you, dad."

Shawn looked up and stared for a minute, replaying what she had said. A smile played on his lips as he winked at her once more.

"I love you, too, sweet pea."

She realized once she had entered her room it was 8:00, but instantly she didn't feel tired anymore. She had gotten a second wind. She decided to pull out some clothes and go out for a while. She needed to just step out and get some air; see where the night took her to.

As she got dressed and applied her make-up she heard the knock on the door. She stood from the vanity in the bathroom to answer the door.

"Hey." he said, glancing at her. "Wow! You look amazing."

"Thanks." she said, blushing.

"I figured you might need some company, so here I am." he said.

"Thanks, I was actually going to go walking or something. I need to get out." she answered.

"Well, has anyone taken you out officially for you birthday?" he asked.

"No, but I would love to go to a club or something. Have a couple of drinks. You interested?" she asked.

"That would be great. Walk with me to my room and let me get changed and then we'll leave." he said.

"Alright, let me check in with my dad and let him know she he won't worry and then I'll meet you in your room." she said.

She grabbed her purse and her room key before they went their separate ways. She knocked on the door and laughed when her dad answered the door wearing his Christmas boxers.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Dad, Christmas is 6 months from now." she said, shaking her head and smiling at him.

"I know, but I love Christmas. It's the best time of the year." he said, thrilled.

"Alright, whatever. Look, I'm heading out with John for a little while. I need to get out, get some fresh air or something." she said.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea." he answered. "Just be careful. You got your room key and cell phone?"

She nodded as she patted her purse and smiled, shocked that he had agreed with her over her idea.

"I'll call you if I need you." she said, kissing his cheek. "I love you, dad."

"Love you, too. Be careful." he replied back.

"I will." she said, skipping down the hallway.

She knocked on John door, as she stepped back waiting for him to answer. As soon as he did, his cologne hit her at once, causing her to close her eyes and take it all in. She smiled before opening her eyes.

"Come in." he answered, stepping back from the door.

"I'll be just a few more minutes. Make yourself comfortable."

She walked around the pile of clothes laying in the middle of the floor before finding a seat on the edge of the bed. She heard his cell phone ring from the side of the bed and looked into the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to answer that." she called to him.

"Nah, just let it ring." he answered.

It stopped ringing after a minute but began ringing just as quick. She looked at it for a minute before picking it up and taking it into the bathroom and handed it to John.

"It's ringing again. Maybe it's important." she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back as he looked at the screen and flipped it open.

Phone Conversation  
J: Hello?  
J: Um, no, I can't right now. Why?  
J: Is it that important? I'm kind of going out.  
J: Alright, I'll be there in a second.  
End Conversation

"It's ok. I'll just take a walk for a while before I go to bed." she said, as she walked towards the door.

He grabbed her arm gently and swung her around, their nose mere inches apart. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of them being so close.

"April, I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going right down the hall. I owe someone a favor. I'll be 5 minutes. Just sit and I'll be right back." he whispered, urging her to sit.

"Alright, if you're sure." she said, with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." he said.

John smiled at her before quickly leaving his room. She hated waiting as she played with her purse. She rummaged through it a few times when she realized she had forgotten her phone. She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes, as she stood and left his room. She figured she would only be gone a minute to retrieve it and John would be back by then, anyway.

As she walked down the hallway, she saw John leaning against a door frame. She shook her head as she continued down the hall but stopped when she heard a females voice. She stopped in her tracks as she heard John mumbled something and the female giggle. She rolled her eyes, feeling stupid as she opened her own hotel door and grabbed her phone from the bed. As she made her way back out she stared down the hallway and heard more giggling.

"Nah, I can't I'm going out." she heard John say.

"Oh, come on. We used to do this all the time." the female replied.

"Yeah, maybe but things have...changed." he answered back.

"Like what? I'm here, you're here. Nothings changed and you know it. You still look at me the same don't you?" she purred.

"Yes and no, I don't know. Things are complicated right now. I can't say." he answered back.

She felt the anger build in her as she recalled what her father had said about John. She hadn't wanted him to be right, but it seemed he was. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before clearing her throat loudly.

John turned around and stared at her for a minute before looking back at the other female before turning his attention back to April.

"I can say for you. I'm going. You stay with your 'friend' and I'll see you later. I don't want to complicate things any more for you." she said, a little jealous.

She stared to walk down the hallway. She was somewhat shocked when John didn't run after her, so she turned and was hurt and confused by what she saw.

The woman, who she could only identify as a blond, was now kissing him. She breathed heavily before turning back around and making her way to the elevator.

She didn't need to complicate things anymore than they already were. He had say they were complicated as they were. She couldn't even figure out why things were like this. Was she liking John?

Of course, I am!

She sighed as she exited the hotel and walked towards the Inner Harbor. Her mind continued to race. She couldn't understand why she would be so jealous when she and John weren't together. They were merely friends, like she had told her dad. She hadn't lied to him. She just didn't tell him how she felt about him.

But it didn't matter now. He was obviously with someone else. Someone he had failed to tell her about. What angered her more than anything is the way he had been around her the entire time through her mothers passing.

She continued to walk until she saw the entrance to a nearby club called Rayne. She looked around and decided to walk in. Maybe alcohol was exactly what she needed tonight. If it wasn't, she was going to find out.

She ordered a drink and downed it in no time. The bitter liquid hit the back of her throat and burned going down, but she ordered another shot. As soon as it arrived, she down it, too.

"Hey, where did you go." a voice said.

She spun around and came face to face with John once more. She glared at him for a minute before snapping her fingers, wanting another shot. She grabbed it and downed it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I looked for you around the hotel and couldn't find you and decided to come get a drink before I went to bed." he answered back.

"Oh, I figured you were in the hotel screwing your female friend." she said sarcastically before downing yet another glass of liquor.

"Easy there." he said with concern in his voice, as he grabbed her glass. "And you didn't even hear my side before you jumped to conclusions." he fired back.

"I didn't need to. I saw the kiss. God, why do I even care. We aren't dating!" she said, a little loud.

"Let me explain. I didn't want to kiss her. She saw you and figured it was the easiest way to get you off my back so she could have me. She is in my past. Look, let's go take a walk and we'll talk. Please." he said, a little softer.

"Fine but don't lie to me." she shot back.

He grabbed her hand as they walked out the door. They walked a little bit, in silence, as the two stared at the water. He was clearly thinking of what to say. The right thing to say. She was getting more and more antsy and impatient.

"Are you going to talk?" I asked, feeling the effects of the alcohol swirling in her head.

He didn't say anything but grabbed her hand and led her to a park bench where they sat down. He slowly turned to face her as he tilted his head to the side.

"Look, I am confused with things, within myself. I'm trying to sort out how I feel, but it's just weird. I have never felt like this. I have always been the type of person that dated many girls at a time and never got serious. I met you and it's totally different." he said in a rush.

"Yeah, well, how do I know you're telling me the truth." she asked.

"I can't say anything that will make you believe me..." he began as he brushed a straind of hair from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. He smiled at her softly as gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "...but I can show you." he finished.

"And how are you going..," she began before she was stopped by John's finger pressed gently against her lips.

He placed his hand on the nape of her neck as he brought her face inches from his. They stared at each other as she felt her heart beginning to race faster and faster. Her breath quickened as he tilted his head and gently touched her lips with his own.

She gave in and closed her eyes, as she felt his tongue trace the bottom of her lip, sending chills up and down her spine. Her lips parts, granting him entrance as he brought her closer and deepened the kiss. She moaned softly against his lips as he pulled back as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Did that show you anything?" he asked, opening his eyes and his baby blues staring back at her.

"Yeah, a little." she answered, feeling slightly dizzy from the heat of the kiss.

"I still want to take it slow. I mean, I've had one serious relationship and you know a little of how that ended," she said, the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'll never hurt you, but I respect your feelings. We'll take it at your level. How 'bout we go watch TV and eat something" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Alright," she said in agreement.

They stood together as they made their way back towards the hotel. He looked at her hand and intertwined their fingers together as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed it gently. They smiled at each other, before walking up the steps of the hotel and entering inside.

They walked to the elevators in complete silence, both secretly wanting more but neither daring to do much more. As the elevator buzzed and the doors opened he escorted her into the hallway and she let him into her room.

"I'll be right back." April said as she walked into the bathroom. John picked up the phone to place an order for room service as she exited the bathroom wearing her booty shorts and purple tank top. She brushed her hair out in front of the mirror as John hung up the phone. She looked his way and he tried hiding his smile, but couldn't.

"You look nice, for going to bed, hottie." he said, whistling at her.

"Funny, John. Ready to watch something?" she asked, as he noticed her cheeks growing red.

"Yeah, let's go." he answered, smiling to himself.

They turned on the TV, waiting for their food to arrive, neither one say much to the other. There came a knock on the door and John felt relieved as he got up to answer it.

He brought back in the food and placed it on the coffee table in front of her as they both dug in and watched TV. They both finished their meal and was still awake when the movie came to an end.

"Well, I better get going. It's...," he started, checking my watch. "12:43, so I'll catch you sometime tomorrow."

"Alright," she answered. She looked around the room as he did the same.

"I'll probably just watch some more TV before I hit the sack," she said, flatly.

He leaned down and kissed her, not sure what got a hold of him to so. She kissed him back, as she brought her body flush against his own, hus back flattened against the wall. She ran her fingers through his short hair, as he grabbed her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss.

He began attacking her neck as she threw her head back and moaned softly. He walked towards the bed and laid her down before hovering over her and smiling down at her. He slowly met her lips once more, claiming them as he eased her shirt over her head.

_God, I hope Shawn or Hunter don't walk in right now_, John thought as they consummated their new-found relationship.


	8. Drunken Theories

She woke up and felt John's arm securely around her waist. She smiled and pulled the covers up around them. That's when she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes; neither of them was.

"Ohmigosh! What did we do?" she whispered.

"Hey you. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"John, what did we do last night?" she asked.

John leaned over and kissed her softly, as she slowly closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling more.

"You know what we did. I don't want to go into detail and tell you, baby." he said softly.

"Ohmygod! I'm not a...a..." she started.

"A what?" John asked, confused.

She looked at him and shook her head as tears filled her eyes.  
She wiped them away angrily before laying back on her elbows.

"Nothing." she said feeling embarrassed at the experienced man laying beside her.

She rose up out of bed and grabbed the cover to wrap around her nude body. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I just gave that man my innocence!

John got up and knocked on the door. He leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door, confused as to why she was acting the way she was.

"Are you OK?" he asked through the door.

She walked out and stared at him for a minute before pushing past him to clean the floor.

"I was...innocent before last night." she said, as her cheeks grew red from embarrassment.

John scratched his head and leaned against the wall, completely confused still.

"Are you okay? I don't regret it, do you?" he said, still not getting the point she was trying to make.

"No, not exactly." she said, with a worried look, turning to face him.

"Well, then, are we okay? I didn't do it to just get in your pants. Believe me, I didn't." he answered, concern written clearly in his eyes.

"I just thought I would do 'that' when I was married, or at least in love with the person. I care for you, I do, but love is a strong word. I'm fighting with enough right now." she answered, partially lying.

"Are you telling me this speech about being 'innocent'.. Are you telling me you were a virgin?" he asked, with a blank expression.

She looked down and mustered enough energy to shake her head in agreement.

"It's alright. We're going to be alright." he said, closing the gap between them and embracing her.

John hugged her for the longest time until they heard a knock on the door. She looked out the key hole and jumped back suddenly, covering her mouth.

"Oh, shit! It's my dad and Uncle Hunter." she whispered.

"It's ok. You all talked right." he whispered back.

"Yeah, but still. Get you're clothes on." she said, rushing around grabbing clothes.

John threw on the clothes she was throwing to him in a rush as she opened the door and managed a fake yawn.

"Hey guys." she said, displaying a fake smile.

"Hey you...you didn't wear that last night did you?" Shawn said, trying to cover her body with his hands and looking at John.

April laughed and moved his hands before hugging each of them good morning.

"Dad, it's fine." she laughed.

They both stared at John as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Hey, guys!" he said, uneasily.

"Hey John." Hunter said.

"Did you stay again last night?" my dad asked.

"Ahh, yes. Why? Is that okay?" John asked with a worried expression.

"As long as she is fine with it, I'm ok." he answered looking at April.

"Um, why don't we do something today. There's a couple shows down at the harbor. It would be fun." she said changing the subject.

"I'd like that, you guys game?" Shawn said.

"Yeah, sure!" Hunter answered.

John looked around, not sure if the invitation was meant for him or not. Shawn and Hunter looked at him as April did as well.

"John?" she asked, sweetly.

"If you guys want me to, sure." he answered, starring at her dad and Hunter. Shawn looked at April and sighed and then smiled.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, John. It wouldn't be the same without you." he finally answered.

"Alright, then I'm down," he answered with a bright smile.


	9. Rise and Fall

She walked into her room and threw on some jeans and a DX shirt her dad had bought her from the mall. Afterwards, she threw her hair into a ponytail and reapplied her make up. She brushed her teeth in a flash before exiting the bathroom and staring at her watch. She ran to get her cell phone and her key card and threw them in her purse as she exited and walked into the hallway to find all three men waiting for her.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's about time. What could you have possibly done in there that took that long?" Shawn said, rolling his eyes.

"I had to fix my hair and make-up and clean up a little bit." she answered.

"Come on now. It couldn't have taken that long." Hunter said.

"Well, I'm sorry I worry about my appearance and you guys just worry about who's gonna fart next or who won in the weight-lifting competition." she shot back.

"Well, it was worth it. You look nice." John said sweetly.

"Thanks, John. At least someone appreciates it, but brownie points won't help. You're a man just like those two old fogies." she said, smiling.

"OLD," Hunter said.

"FOGIES," her dad yelled after Hunter.

"Come here, you little..," her dad said, giving chase.

She ran up in front of them and quickly got away from Shawn and Hunter. Her experience with running helped her, as the two tried catching her, leaving John to laugh at the three.

Once they made their way to the harbor, the quickly found for vacant seats to watch the water show. John tried holding April's hand through the show, but Shawn would look up and stare at the two, resulting in John dropping her hand and staring forward. Which caused Hunter and Shawn to snicker between themselves and wait for the next PDA to happen.

When the show was almost over, Shawn leaned closer to April's ear.

"Why don't you and John got do something for the rest of the dad. Hunter and I have some stuff to go over before Raw on Monday night. Maybe later we can meet up for dinner. Just you and me" he said, smiling.

She looked at him and wondered if his point of view on John was changing. She thank her father and took the opportunity, recalling the events of the previous night, knowing the two had to talk a little more.

"Thanks, dad. I think he would like that." she smiled back.

After the show, they all stood as Hunter and Shawn looked at each other. Hunter smiled and sighed as Shawn did that same.

"We're really beat. I think we're gonna take a nap and we'll catch up with you two love birds later." Hunter said, smiling.

"They are not love bird." Shawn said through clenched teeth, smiling at John and April.

"So you think, Shawny!" Hunter said as he waved at the two and turned to leave.

"You really think there love bird?" Shawn asked as he ran to catch up with Hunter.

John and April laughed as they watched them walk away before turning to face one another. John looked up and down the street and shoved his hands in his pocket as April looked down at her feet.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you. Wanna do something or would you rather go to your room and just chill for a while?" he asked.

"No, I would like to get out. Maybe I'll get my dad's car and we can go for a drive. How about that?" she asked.

"Alright. Mine is still in the shop, so I'm going to have to get another one if it isn't done by Monday. Which reminds me, I'm driving up after the show on Monday. It's in my home town the following week and once again, I have the entire week off, except for a local book signing in my home town. Other than that, I'm free. Would you like to go with me to the next venue early. We have an extra room and everything. You can chill there and when you're dad and Hunter travel up that way with the other Superstars, we'll catch up with them. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll run it by my dad, but we are at an understanding now and I can do what I want, within reason. Yeah, I'm 21 but he just met me and all and he's under that whole protection thing. I'm sure it will be ok, but I'll still ask him anyway." she finally answered.

"Not a problem. I understand why he is protective of you. You are his daughter and he did just come into contact with you. He never got to see the first boyfriend or the first anything with you. He is trying to learn to be the parent of a 21 year old when he thinks he should be the parent of an infant." he said.

"Yeah, I never thought of it that way." she answered, making her think again.

She stopped and grabbed John's arm, wanting to talk to him about the previous night. She was worried about bringing it up to him, but she needed to get it off her chest. She had to talk to him.

"I have to talk to you about last night." she started.

"Oh, boy. I knew this was coming. Look, it wasn't a one night stand, it was something serious for me as well. It was my first in a way. It was the first time I think I've had sex where there were feelings behind it. I'm not as experienced as you might think. I've only had 3 partners and I'm 29. You're the 3rd." he answered.

"I just don't want to be another notch on someones belt. Yours included. That's the most painful thing; for me to be labeled as a slut or a whore. I'm far from that. I can't say the alcohol was an effect because after I ate, I started sobering up. So, it meant something to me as well." she said. "Let's just make sure the next time we do something like that, we are both ready."

"Deal! It was a little early, because technically, we aren't even dating, but I want to let you know, that you are the only one I want to be with. Just to put that out there for you." he said.

"Well, that's nice to know, but I still want to take it slow, alright?" she said.

They had reached the hotel and walked up the stairs, both growing quiet again. They stepped out onto Shawn's floor as they walked to his hotel room door and knocked. Shawn answered, wearing his speedos.

"Dad! Oh, gross." she said, trying to cover her eyes.

"What?! It's only swimming attire." he asked innocently.

"Yeah, but you told me you and Uncle Hunter were going to be doing something for Raw! What exactly are you doing in here with Uncle Hunter?" she answered.

"We..," he started.

"Oh, god! I don't wanna know, dad! Honestly! I just came to get the keys to your car and you can get back to whatever it was the two of you were doing," she said.

"We aren't doing anything! I came back to the hotel room to get dressed to go swimming. Honestly. And what do you want with my car keys?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Well, my car is still at home and I haven't been able to get it. Please, daddy!" she pleaded.

"I love it when you plead with me. Yeah, no problem. Just be careful." he said, smiling, looking square at John.

"Oh, of course. I promise, Shawn," he said.

He handed John the car keys and gave him a warning glare before look at his daughter, his expression softening.

"We'll meet later for dinner, alright, dad?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"See ya tonight, honey," he answered waving them off.

They left and headed for Shawn's car, which was in the back parking lot of the hotel. Once they had gotten to the car they traveled around the city for the rest of the day. It had felt nice to them to get out and feel the fresh, warm air.

April leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes, breathing in the warm, summer air. In no time, she was fast asleep. John looked over at her and smiled, watching her sleep peacefully. He decided to take the car to a secluded spot where they could be alone.

When she woke up she looked around, realizing they were parked somewhere. She looked around for John and saw him in the front of the car, spreading a blanket out on the ground.

"What time is it?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"It is...5:00," he answered.

"Wow! We've been out all day." she said, feeling upset with herself for falling asleep.

You've been out for about 2 hours." John said, smiling.

"I'm sorry about that." she said, putting her head down.

"Hey, you probably haven't slept to well here lately. I wasn't about to wake you." he said, rubbing her cheek.

"Thanks. So what are we doing. I only have about another hour or so." she asked.

"I know, but I wanted to pull up here and just talk before we had to head back to your dad," he said, motioning towards the blanket.

"Wow! It's beautiful up here. Where are we?" she said, breathing in.

"Right outside the city limits. You can see everything from here," he said, pointing to a few places.

"I know. It's nice! Feel that air. It's so much lighter up here. How far are we from the hotel?" she asked, scanning the city below.

"About 30 minutes or so. So, tell me something random about yourself." he asked, looking intrigued.

She thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything right of the top of her head. He knew the basics of her life, so she decided to blurt out the first thing that came to her.

"Good question. Um, I've never owned a piece of lingerie." she answered feeling her cheeks getting red as soon as she realized what she had said.

"That was cute! Real cute," he said, pushing a piece of hair from her face.

"Well, we have about 15 minutes before I have to be back. I promised dad we would have dinner tonight. Just me and him." she said.

"I know. Well, we can go. You wanna stop by after your dinner tonight?" he said, standing and collecting things.

"Yeah, I'll do that." she said.

She smiled at him and started to get up but John pulled her arm, causing her to fall on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, as she smiled at him.

"John! What are you doing?" she protested.

"Just wanted to look into those beautiful eyes of yours." he answered, cooing softly.

She leaned in and kissed him as he rolled her over and pressed her back firmly onto the ground. She brought her leg up around his waist, as he grabbed her thigh. She didn't want this to end, but she knew if she didn't stop it sometime, it would lead to another session of the previous night.

"John, I hate to do this, but we do have to go." she said, kissing his neck gently.

"I know, baby." he said, resting his forehead against hers.

They collected the things and threw them into the trunk of the car before getting inside and driving the short distance back to the hotel.

"I had a nice time with you today. It was really nice." she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was nice," he answered, stroking the back of her hand with his fingertips.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." she asked.

"Yeah." he said, as they stood in front of Shawn's door. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Yeah, tonight. We'll get into something, I'm sure," he answered. He winked at her and left.

She was smiling as she knocked on the door and Shawn came to answer it.

"That good of a time, huh," he asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, it was. Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, where you wanna go?" he said, making his way towards the door.

"Anywhere, I'm famished." she answered, grabbing her belly.

"Dad, I had a really nice time tonight. I'm glad we did this. How about we make this a tradition every week?" she said, smiling.

"Sounds good, babe girl. Well, I'm going to actually get a little work done before I hit the sack. What are you doing tonight," he asked.

"Doing something with John." she answered, honestly.

"Well, have fun," he said plainly.

She pecked him on the cheek and turned to leave before she remembered she had to talk to him about something. She turned on her heel and smiled.

"Hey, dad." she said, stopping him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would you mind if after the show on Monday if I rode to John's home town with him, since next Monday's show is there. He asked if I would, but I told him I would check it over with you first. We would meet up with you when you and Uncle Hunter came up that way with the other wrestlers." she said, rushing to get it out.

Shawn looked down for a moment, clearly deep in thought. She was anxious for his answer, or rather his reply. She bite her lip and waited anxiously.

"April... Yeah, go ahead. Just please be careful," he said with concern.

"Thanks, dad." she said, glad it was over with and gave him a giant hug.

"You got get some work done and I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." she said, shaking her finger at him.

"You two kids have fun. Don't get into any trouble." he said, smiling.

"Love ya, dad." she called as she walked away.

"Love you, too," he answered as he went into his room.

She searched in her purse for the spare room key John had told her to use for when she had gotten back. She was back a little ahead of schedule, so she hoped he was in his room. If not she would wait for him.

She slid the card into the slot and waiting for the access light to turn green. When it did, she pulled the handle down and walked into the room. She dropped the key card and stepped backwards holding her mouth and gasping. She ran out almost as quickly as she had entered.

"April..," John yelled.


	10. Making Up

She laid against the door, trying to catch her breath, as John pounded from the other side. There was no way she was letting him. No after what she just witnessed.

"Come on, April. It isn't what it looks like. Just talk to me, please." he yelled. Then she heard another voice; her dads.

"What is going on out here?" demanding an answer from John.

"I can explain and it isn't what it looked like at all." he started.

She felt the warm tears trickle down her cheeks as the voices raged on outside the door. She couldn't figure out why she was crying. They had just formed a relationship, if that's what you could call it. So why was she crying?

"What the hell did you do, John," he asked getting angry.

"Shawn, I swear. It wasn't..," he started before being cut off. Then came another voice; it was a female.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back. I'm sorry." she said.

"You bastard.." Shawn yelled.

Then next thing she heard was a thud against the door. She opened it, and the weight from John and Shawn flung it open even harder, as they two men fell to the ground. That didn't seem to bother them, as they continued to roll around on the floor. Shawn finally jumped up and grabbed April and glared at John.

"You stay away from her! Don't you ever come around her again!" he warned.

Hunter showed up about that time in a state of confusion as he looked at all three of them.

"Shawn, is everything ok?" he asked peering into the room.

"Here, take April to your room. I'll be there in a few. I have some things to talk out with Mr. Cena, here," he said glaring at John.

Hunter looked from John back to April, who was crying and shaking. She took one last look at John as Hunter pulled her from the room.

"Come on, honey. Let's go get you some water or something," he said, escorting her out of the room.

John POV

"Yeah, that one looks nice, but I don't want something too sleazy for her. She's too special for that. Something classy, yet sexy, all in one," he said.

He looked all over his roomed and kind of smiled. It was funny seeing all this lingerie all over the floor, but no woman in sight naked. Tracy was a dear friend of his who had dated his brother in college. She had moved to Baltimore a year ago when they had split up and decided to design women's clothing and under garments. When he heard April tell him that she had never owned a piece of lingerie, he decided to call Tracy to have her design something special for her.

Tracy grabbed her water as she sat back down on the bed and pulled her sketching paper and pencil out.

"Well, let's sit down and design something for her. She sounds special, John." Tracey said.

"Yeah, she is." he answered, smiling.

He took mhis chair and pulled it closer to her as they tried coming up with ideas. That's when they heard the door open and saw April. She stared at the floor and looked back up at John as Tracy continued talking about colors, patterns and fabrics.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if Tracey wasn't dressed in lingerie and wasn't half naked sitting in John's hotel room. But she was.

"How could you.." they heard. They looked up and saw April. Then they saw her run down the hall as John got up and ran into the hall. He heard her door slam as he began pounding on the door.

"Come on, April. It isn't what it looks like. Just talk to me please." he pleaded. Then he heard Shawn's voice from behind him.

"What is going on out here?" he demanded.

"I can explain. It isn't what it looked like at all." John said innocently.

"What the hell did you do, John?" he asked again.

"Shawn, I swear! It wasn't..." he started.

Then Tracy came out of the room and was standing before them, holding all the lingerie from her displays she had brought.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back. I'm sorry." she said, feeling uneasy. As Tracy walked away, Shawn glared at John.

"You bastard..," he said before laying into John, knocking him into the door.

He flung himself at John and then they were on the floor in April's room, rolling around. John tried to continue telling him that it wasn't what it looked like, but he wouldn't listen. Shawn finally got up. John stood up and looked at April, crying and then back at Shawn.

"You stay away from here! Don't you ever come around her again." he screamed.

That's when Hunter came.

"Shawn, is everything ok?" he asked completely lost.

"Here, take April to your room. I'll be there in a few. I have some things to talk out with Mr. Cena, here," he said as John felt his eyes burning holes through his skin.

Hunter glared at John and then looked at Shawn before he took her arm. April stared at John before willingly walking down the hall with Hunter.

"Come on, honey. Let's go get you some water or something," he said, sweetly reaching for April.

Shawn slammed the door once they were gone. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Now, you tell me what was going on in there and don't you lie to me either." he said, fuming.

John pulled up a chair and sat, facing him.

"I wouldn't lie to you." he answered plainly.

John took a deep breath in and told him the story of how April had told him she had never owned a piece of lingerie before. Shawn's fists clinched a couple times, but he calmed himself enough to finish and listen to the story.

"The girl,Tracy, she is my brother's ex-girlfriend. When they split up, she moved to Baltimore to go to fashion school. She designs women's clothing and undergarments. I was having her make me a special piece of lingerie for April. That's all. April walked in and saw all the garments laying on my floor, but particularly saw Tracey wearing one... Which she was only modeling, I might add... and freaked out when she heard Tracy explaining things to me. That's it. That's what happened." John said feeling relieved the truth was out.

Shawn sighed and sat back for a minute, obviously lost in thought.

"I wouldn't do that to her. I do care for her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." John said, feeling defeated.

"That may be true, but for some reason, I believe your story. Why you were having lingerie made for my daughter, I don't know and don't wanna know, but I believe you. In a way, it's kind of sweet." he said, smiling, almost as if he gave John his consent for making his daughter a piece of lingerie.

His virgin daughter, or so he thought.

Shawn stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll go talk to her. I'll send her your way," he said, sighing.

"Thanks, Shawn," he said, happy he believed me. Shawn waved his hand before leaving.

She told Hunter her side of the story. He just stood up and paced the room.

"Are you telling me that after you two were together all day, he went and did this to you," he asked.

She wiped her eyes and looked off into the distance as she heard the hotel room door open and shut.

"Baby, we need to talk," my dad started. She look at her dad with tears in her eyes.

"What?" she asked, through tears.

"It really wasn't what it looked like," he said, smiling.

He sat down with a lop-sided grin on his face and told her the story. April felt worse and worse as the story went on, as she realized she had blown up for no reason at all.

"He was doing that for me? That's so sweet. Oh, God!" she said, feeling incredibly stupid.

"What?" Shawn said.

Hunter snickered a little, but April shot him a glare that told him to stop. He did immediately, as a look of concern fell over his face once more.

"How can I ever face him again? I can't just say, 'Oh, John. Sorry about the miscommunication. Now kiss me baby." she said, mockingly.

"Wait! You've kissed him? What else have the two of you done?" Shawn asked, stunned.

"Dad, not important right now!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, right, ok. I think you should just go talk to him. That doesn't involve you two with your tongues down each other's throats." he said, placing his hand on his hip.

"Dad, shut up! Alright, look I'm gonna try to talk to him. Thanks, dad." she said, smiling a little.

"No problem, sweetie." he said.

"See you old fogies in the morning." she said, smiling as they laughed.

"You know, one day you're going to say that and we're both really gonna get you." Hunter said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really scared! See ya in the morning." she said laughing as she walked out.

She walked down the hall and realized she didn't have the guts to face him quite yet. She went into her room and entered the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She wasn't ready to face him; she just wanted to lay in her bed to think. Think of what an incredible ass she had made herself out to be tonight.

As she walked back out into the dark hotel room, she flopped onto the bed and hit something hard.

"Ouch!" someone said.

She screamed and jumped up, moving away from the bed.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked, grabbing her chest. She saw the form move from the bed and walk towards me.

"It's me, John." he answered, rubbing his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, steadying her breathing.

"I figured you wouldn't talk to me tomorrow morning, so I decided to wait here until you were finished with your dad and talk to you when you got back to your room." he answered.

"I'm too embarrassed to even look at you." she said, turning and beginning to pace the length of the room.

"Look it's alright. I understand why you did what you did. I understand what you could have thought, but I'm not going to do that with you." he said sweetly.

"I'm sorry." she managed to say.

"I know. I forgive you. Come here." he said, holding his arms open for her.

She collapsed in his arms, as his scent took over her own senses. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Matter of fact, I have to ask you a question." he whispered.

They broke apart and he looked at her, gently cupping her face in his hands. She stared at him, nervous about his question.

"I wanted to ask you a question. I was going to wait until you came forward first, but I can't. I want you to know that I'm serious about you." he said.

He pulled out a small red box and handed it to her. She looked at him, confused before smiling at the box and rubbing her finger over the smooth velvet on the top.

"I got this for you the other night. I wanted to give it to you then, but it wasn't the right time. Now is the right time." he said, waiting anxiously for her to open it.

She slowly opened the box and looked up at him before looking at the contents of the box. She gasped as she looked back up at him.

"I love it! Thank you." I squealed, removing the delicate white gold heart-shaped necklace from the box.

"Here, look on the back." he ushered, flipping it over.

"John & April..." she read the inscription allowed.

She looked back up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you baby." she said against his lips, before claiming them and kissing him deeply.


	11. Truth

John placed the locket around her neck. "It's so pretty. I really like it. Wasn't there a question you had to ask me?" she asked.

"Yes, there was. Um... I don't know how to put it though without sounding corny." he said with a laugh.

"Just spit it out." she said with a smile.

He began pacing the room, as he scratched his head, thinking of the right words to say.

"John..," she said slowly and touching his arm.

"I want to see you," he said, turning red.

"I'm right here. Can you see me." she asked, smiling.

"I know that! I knew this was going to come out all wrong. Look, I care for you, a lot. I want to see you...exclusively," he said.

"Oh, that's what you meant," she said, sighing.

She began pacing the room. She was so deep in thought about what to say. She knew what her heart wanted, but was they ready to take it to that next level and be a couple; just him and her?

"John...," she started.

"I know, it's too soon. It's only been a week. I know, I'm sorry. Just forget about it," he said, sighing.

"Um, alright." she said, looking defeated. She walked to bathroom to wash the make up from her face, all the while thinking silently to herself.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just need to wash my make-up off." she said.

She heard John turn the TV on as she walked over and stood over the couch beside him. She looked at him for a moment before staring at the screen.

"What are you watching." she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Care to join me." he asked.

He moved the pillow so she could sit next to him. She grabbed the pillow and sat down and curled up on the couch, clenching the pillow against her chest. He turned it to a horror movie she hadn't seen before and they watched it for a long while before anyone said a word.

"You are awfully quiet. Are you OK." he asked.

"Yea, just peachy." she struggled to get out.

"Um, alright." he said.

He leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling as she finished watching the movie. When it was over, she looked over at John, who hadn't moved since she had last looked at him. She realized he was asleep and she grabbed the cover off the back of the couch and covered him up and quietly left the room.

She laid down and looked at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. She tried sleeping, but it just wasn't working. she heard John start to move in the other room and she curled up before she heard his footsteps coming closer. she pretended to be asleep as she heard him call her name, shaking her gently. She groaned, but didn't open her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night, baby." he said.

He covered her shoulders up and started to walk away.She felt her bed move and realized he was walking back over towards her. He grabbed her hand as he sat on the bed.

"I don't know what it is about you." he said as he began stroking her hair before he sighed.

"What hold do you have on me? I have honestly never felt this way before. You are something special; a true work of art," he said as he stood and placed her hand atop her pillow.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest. I, uh... I love you," he said, stammering on his words.

She froze in her bed. She felt her heart jump, her spirit leap but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, much less say anything. She opened her eyes only after she heard her door close. She got straight up out of bed, knowing sleep was not happening at that point and got dressed. She slid her phone and her key card into her purse as she exited her room quietly and walked towards the elevator. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stop until her head was clear.


	12. More Truth

John placed the locket around her neck. "It's so pretty. I really like it. Wasn't there a question you had to ask me?" she asked.

"Yes, there was. Um... I don't know how to put it though without sounding corny." he said with a laugh.

"Just spit it out." she said with a smile.

He began pacing the room, as he scratched his head, thinking of the right words to say.

"John..," she said slowly and touching his arm.

"I want to see you," he said, turning red.

"I'm right here. Can you see me." she asked, smiling.

"I know that! I knew this was going to come out all wrong. Look, I care for you, a lot. I want to see you...exclusively," he said.

"Oh, that's what you meant," she said, sighing.

She began pacing the room. She was so deep in thought about what to say. She knew what her heart wanted, but was they ready to take it to that next level and be a couple; just him and her?

"John...," she started.

"I know, it's too soon. It's only been a week. I know, I'm sorry. Just forget about it," he said, sighing.

"Um, alrigh.," she said, looking defeated. She walked to bathroom to wash the make up from her face, all the while thinking silently to herself.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just need to wash my make-up off." she said.

She heard John turn the TV on as she walked over and stood over the couch beside him. She looked at him for a moment before staring at the screen.

"What are you watching." she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Care to join me." he asked.

He moved the pillow so she could sit next to him. She grabbed the pillow and sat down and curled up on the couch, clenching the pillow against her chest. He turned it to a horror movie she hadn't seen before and they watched it for a long while before anyone said a word.

"You are awfully quiet. Are you OK." he asked.

"Yea, just peachy." she struggled to get out.

"Um, alright." he said.

He leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling as she finished watching the movie. When it was over, she looked over at John, who hadn't moved since she had last looked at him. She realized he was asleep and she grabbed the cover off the back of the couch and covered him up and quietly left the room.

She laid down and looked at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. She tried sleeping, but it just wasn't working. she heard John start to move in the other room and she curled up before she heard his footsteps coming closer. she pretended to be asleep as she heard him call her name, shaking her gently. She groaned, but didn't open her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night, baby." he said.

He covered her shoulders up and started to walk away.She felt her bed move and realized he was walking back over towards her. He grabbed her hand as he sat on the bed.

"I don't know what it is about you." he said as he began stroking her hair before he sighed.

"What hold do you have on me? I have honestly never felt this way before. You are something special; a true work of art," he said as he stood and placed her hand atop her pillow.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest. I, uh... I love you," he said, stammering on his words.

She froze in her bed. She felt her heart jump, her spirit leap but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, much less say anything. She opened her eyes only after she heard her door close. She got straight up out of bed, knowing sleep was not happening at that point and got dressed. She slid her phone and her key card into her purse as she exited her room quietly and walked towards the elevator. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stop until her head was clear.


	13. A Raw Welcome

Monday Night Raw

She had packed all her things earlier that morning, knowing they would be going to the arena earlier than most. She of course, would be bored until the show actually started. She decided to do a little bit of lifting. As she entered the weight room and put her stuff on a nearby bench, she went straight to her stretches. After she stretched for a few, she went straight to a work out for her legs. After 20 minutes of that, she went over to the bench for something to drink.

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" John said.

"Oh, just getting a work-out in. I haven't worked out since last Monday and I can tell I'm neglecting myself."

"I know what you mean." he said.

They started to work out together, before she realized she needed a shower since the show would be starting soon. She went into her dad's locker room and heard the shower running in there. Then she heard Hunter trying to sing.

"Oh brother." she said, slapping her forehead.

She decided she couldn't wait since she was dripping with sweat and she didn't know how long he would be in the shower, so she decided to go into John's locker room and get a shower since he was still in the gym. The shower felt really nice. It instantly refreshed her and she felt a ton better from the mountains of sweat she had poured.

"Hey, who is that?" he called out.

She had just turned the water off and grabbed a towel, when she heard his voice. She froze for a minute as she grabbed a towel and then smiled to herself.

"It's me. Uncle Hunter was using the shower in their room, so I decided to use your's. Is that okay?" she yelled back.

"Yeah, just wondering who was in my shower." he answered back.

He walked in and threw his clothes on the floor, preparing for his shower.

"What are you doing?" she said, smiling.

"I'm about to get a shower." he answered flatly.

"Can I finish first?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes, your highness. I never knew dating you meant you got to take over all my stuff." he said, smiling.

"Well, now you do, so get out." she said, trying to push him from the room.

He leaned down and kissed her as he left the bathroom. She finished in the bathroom and decided to lay down on his couch while he got his shower. The next thing she remembered, John was shaking her awake.

"Hey! Raw is going on the air." he said shaking her, just as Shawn slammed through the door.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Why I didn't check here first is beyond me. I have a surprise for you tonight. Well, actually John and DX have a surprise for you tonight." he said, out of breath.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"Just remember. When John tells you to come on, go with him." he said.

"Alright." I said slowly. Shawn and John smiled at each other and then he turned and walked out.

"What is that about?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's not time yet. It will happen sooner or later." he said turning around.

He smiled. She remember how much she hated surprises. They watched the show together until John had to leave for his match against Edge.

"Good luck." she said smiling., as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks for my luck." he said softly.

He grabbed his belt and ran out of the locker room. She watched his match on TV as he pinned Edge after an explosive FU. Of course, he got the three count. He celebrated with the crowd and in no time, he was back in the locker room.

"That was awesome." she cried.

"I know. I got my good luck kiss before the match, so I was ready to go." he said holding her firmly.

They saw that DX's music had just hit and she started watching intently. Her dad and Hunter were doing there usual ring promo when John pulled her by the hand.

"Come on. It's time." he said.

"But my dad is on TV. I can't miss him." she said protesting.

"You'll see him soon enough." he shot back.

"Fine." she said allowing him to drag her down the hall.

They walked down the hall way and stood in front of a large black curtain with about 4 men operating some sort of booth off to the right.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wait for it, wait for it..." John said, smiling.

They heard John's music hit as he drug her through the giant curtain. He told her to stand in a certain position and he would be right back to get her.  
He jumped through another set of curtains and she heard him talking but his voice was muffled and echoed from backstage. Then he was there again, dragging her through the curtain. When they got to the other side, she realized he had drug her out in front of the live audience. She stood there as everyone was screaming. What was going on? She saw her dad and Hunter in the ring.

"Well, hello there." her dad said.

"Who is that, Shawn?" Hunter said, absentmindedly, as Shawn elbowed him.

"In due time, Hunter. In due time. She's the special guest tonight, remember?" Shawn said.

"Oh, that's right." he said, rolling his eyes.

John started to walk down the ramp holding her hand. They made their way up the steps and he held the ropes down for her as she entered the ring. She had always wanted to do that and now, here she was was. She wondered why she had always had a passion for this sport. Her adrenaline started pumping as she entered the ring for the first time ever.

"This ladies and gentlemen..is April Michaels. My daughter." he said, smiling at her.

She heard clapping, cheering and a few whistles from the audience and she instantly started blushing.

"So, let's give her a huge DX welcome." he screamed in the microphone.

The crowd went nuts! She had never heard so many people yell and scream like that. It was almost deafening!

"I have to ask my daughter a very important question." he said, looking in her direction again.

"No, let me do it Shawn." he said, grabbing for the mic.

"Fine. Here." her dad said as he handed him the mic and rolling his eyes again.

Hunter laid his hand on her shoulder and waited for the crowd to die down a little.

"Are you ready?" he hissed in the microphone.

The fans went nuts again. She stood there grinning from ear to ear, breathing all this in.

"Hunter, we already did that. That wasn't the question I was wanting to ask her." he said, shooting Hunter a look. She laughed at their antics. "April, my beautiful daughter, would you do the honor of making your daddy proud and finishing my part for the night?" he asked. He turned towards the crowd and smiled. He whispered, "My voice is a little horse from this weekend. You know how 21 year old daughters are. They think since they are 21, they can just do whatever. I had to yell a lot this weekend.Therefore I lost my voice."

The crowd laughed and she began blushing. He handed her the microphone and she instantly got butterflies in her stomach looking out into the audience of the 15 plus thousand people.

"Bare with me please. I'm new at this." she said as the crowd screamed again and she smiled brighter.

"And, if your not down with that, we've got just two words for ya..." she screamed. She held the microphone out so the audience could finish it just like her dad.

"Well done, baby! Well done! What do you think; chip off the old block?" he asked.

The fans screamed even louder. John helped her from the ring so her dad and Hunter could get ready for the match. They got backstage and she started jumping around.

"That was incredible!" she said jumping around John.

"How did it feel?" he asked, laughing.

"Amazing!" she answered out of breath.

They walked back to his locker room and grabbed their things. DX's match was the main event and her dad already knew that she was leaving so they loaded their stuff in the car and took off for John's home town.


	14. A Startling Discovery

She woke up the next morning not feeling well at all. She realized she had slept in, but she still had to get up. She went to the bathroom and immediately felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't right. She never got sick. She washed up and brushed her teeth and walked downstairs.

"Good mor... Oh, you don't look good. Are you alright?" he said, looking at her with concern.

She shook her head sitting down at the kitchen table and laid her head down.

"Are you alright. Do you need to go to the doctor or something?" he asked again, as he sat beside her.

"I think I'll be fine. Just a little sick on my stomach." she managed to say.

John went over and turned the coffee pot on to brew the coffee.

"Maybe a cup of coffee will help." she said.

"Maybe." he answered.

The aroma of coffee started filling the kitchen and she immediately felt sick all over again. She rushed to the downstairs bathroom and got sick. She finished and came back out.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I don't think so." she said, holding her stomach.

"How about I take you to the emergency room?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't usually go, but I'm up for that today. This is the worst." she answered.

They got dressed and got into the car and she instantly rolled her window down and stuck her head out for some air.

"If you need me to stop, let me know." he said, rubbing her knee.

"The air is actually helping." she said, letting the cool breeze run through her hair. The air was helping and she thought maybe it was going to start breaking.

They arrived at the hospital and John helped her out of the car. They walked into the ER and she registered herself, in between bathroom breaks. The nurses finally came out and called her name back.

"I'll be right here waiting for you, OK? I'll call your dad while your back there and let him know where we are at." he said.

"Alright." she said as she made her way back to a room.

She laid on the table as the nurse took her temperature, which she didn't have one and her blood pressure. Everything showed up fine they told her. They asked for some blood and a urine sample. Procedure is all they would say. She did as they asked and came back waiting for a diagnosis.

Above 15 minutes later, a white haired man entered the room and shut the door.

"I am Dr. Tally. When was your last menstrual period." he asked, holding her chart.

"Almost 5 weeks ago. I'm always irregular, therefore I can never count on it to come on time." she answered back.

"Well, Miss Michaels, it appears that you are a week pregnant." he said.

"I'm what?" she asked, gathering her strength to sit up and stare at him blankly.

"Yes, a little over a week to be exact. We found nothing out of the ordinary with you, except that you are definitely pregnant." he answered, showing her her chart.

She felt her head going dizzy as as blacked out.


	15. A Rebeginning

She smelled something weird as she awoke laying on the bed in the hospital. She noticed John was in the room sitting beside her.

"Are you alright?" John asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, but what is that smell?" she asked opening her eyes a little more.

She noticed a nurse was waving something over her face that smelled horrible.

"Oh, your awake. How are you feeling?" she said.

"Better, I guess." she replied.

Then she remembered what the doctor had told her and she began to feel woozy all over again.

"Maybe not. Am I free to leave?" she asked, holding her stomach.

"Yes, let me get your discharge papers." she answered.

As she left the room, John grabbed her hand again, looking at her with concern filling his eyes.

"So, what did they say. Are you alright?" he asked.

She thought about what the doctor had said and decided now was not the time to tell John.

"Yeah, just a 24 hour stomach flu. Should be better tomorrow. I'm feeling a little better now." she lied.

"Oh ok. I called your dad and he said to just keep him informed." he said.

The nurse walked in and handed her her discharge papers and a load of pamphlets.

"What are these?" she asked, looking at the pamphlets.

"Information for you to read." she answered, smiling.

She looked at the booklets and quickly hid them on the bed, face down. They were all about pregnancy, what to expect and how to care for oneself.

"Thank you." she managed to say.

They walked out of the ER and back to John's car. She was feeling so many emotions, but overall, she had to admit she was happy feeling a little life growing inside of her.

"What are those books about?" John asked as they pulled from the curb.

"Oh, what to do while I'm sick. What I should eat and not eat." she lied again.

"Oh, ok. You know this morning the way you were acting and everything, I could have sworn you were pregnant!" he said, laughing.

She half-heartedly laughed with him.

"That's funny. I've only been with you, silly." she answered, trying to sound believable.

"Yeah, I know." he said smiling.

He laughed a little harder. They got back to his house and she called my dad. She told him the same thing she told John but told him she needed to talk to him when he got to Boston.

"Well, it looks like we will be coming up a little earlier. I think we will be there either tomorrow or Thursday." he said.

"Alright dad. See you then. Love ya." she said, wondering how she was gonna tell her dad of all people. She had to tell John first though.

"Love ya, too." he said.

They hung up and she laid down on John's lap. How was she going to tell him?

**_John POV_**

He realized she had fallen asleep while watching a special on TV. He decided to try to make her something light for lunch for her since she probably couldn't eat much. He saw her discharge papers on the table and decided to read what kind of medicine to give her. It said nothing of what medicines she should take. In fact, it said the exact opposite. What medicine she couldn't take. He started to get a little curious and decided to pick up the booklets the nurse had given her. He read the writing in big yellow letters: **Pregnancy -** **The First Trimester**.

_She's pregnant! What the hell! How could this have happened? I knew how it happened but, why wouldn't she have told me?_

He began pacing the house wondering when it was she was going to tell him. After about 15 minutes of thinking, he decided to wake her up. He knelt down and looked at her stomach for a moment. She was holding it so protectively which made him smile. He had to admit, he was bursting inside because he was so excited and happy. He just wish she would have told him.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"We need to talk." he finally said snapping from his dream world.

He threw a booklet down on the table and she saw the word, pregnancy across the front. She dropped her head in her hands.

"Oh no." she said, burying her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me? You were going to tell me, right?" he asked.

"Yes, John, I was going to tell you." she finally said.

"When? When you were starting to show or when you started asking me to borrow my clothes?" he asked, becoming angry.

"I don't know. I was trying to figure out how to tell you." she answered.

"How about, John I'm pregnant. That would have worked." he shot back.

"I figured you would be mad. I figured you would have left me." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Why would I do that? That baby is part mine, as well. It's...ours." he said, feeling warm inside.

"I know, but I'm just so scared. Can I be a mom? Will I be good at it? Will you leave me and then I'm stuck to raise a little one by myself. I'm not even in love with you?" she asked, rushing every question faster and faster.

"Oh, so when you told me that you loved me that night, you didn't mean it?" he asked, taken back by her comments.

"You heard me?" she asked, stunned.

"No, I wasn't asleep. Actually, it felt right. It was nice hearing those words come out of your mouth." he said.

"It felt right saying it." she managed to say.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, sitting beside her.

It was then that she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly, brushing her hair lightly with his hands.

"I don't know but I like the feeling of having someone growing inside of me. It's like I can feel her or him." she said through tears.

"I'm not going to leave you, ok? We are going to do this together and we are going to be parents together. I'm not going to let you do this alone. And, April..." he said.

"Yeah.." she looked up.

"I do love you." he said, feeling the tears in his own eyes.

She smiled and it warmed his heart. He missed that smile.

"You do?" she asked, as he wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"Yes. And I'm going to ask Vince to give me some time off until I know for sure you're going to be ok and we figure things out." he answered.

"I don't expect you to put your life on hold." she said.

"You are my life. You and this baby. Our baby. We're going to make this work." he said.

"I don't want my baby growing up without his or her daddy too, like me. I mean, he's a great dad, but I want them to know you." she answered.

"Me too. I am going to be there. Every step of the way, baby, alright." he said, smiling and holding her tighter.

"Thank you John." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you. Don't thank me." he answered, smiling brighter.

"I love you too." she said.

They laid back on the couch together, John holding her stomach protectively and caressing it gently. Before long, they were both fast asleep once more.


	16. Facing the Music

They woke up to the sound of banging on the front door. April jumped up immediately and looked around.

"Who the hell could that be?" John asked, waking up abruptly.

"I have no idea." she answered, stretching.

She walked to the door and wiped the sleep from her eyes before opening the door.

"About time, sleepyhead! We brought breakfast for you two love birds." Shawn said.

"Where's John?" Hunter asked.

"On the couch. Come on in." she said, stepping aside.

She stepped aside and let them in as the smell of the food instantly made her sick. She excused herself, trying not too look too suspicious. She returned after a few minutes, wiping the water and toothpaste from her mouth. She walked into the kitchen and John was looking at her rather weird. He looked as if he just saw a ghost.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He simply shook his head and continued staring at her.

"John, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" she said, stepping towards him and sitting in the nearby chair. "What a minute. Where's my dad and Uncle Hunter?" she asked.

John pointed into the living room, still not saying a word. She had a gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach and she instantly knew why John had looked the way he did.

"Guess it's time to face the music." she said, standing.

"Yeah, maybe Sweet Chin Music for me." he answered, trying to lighten the moment. She got up and slowly made her way into the living room.

"Dad..." she slowly said.

He never turned around, although, Hunter did. He stared at her and then his gaze fell to her stomach. She dropped her head in her hands and felt like crying. As if telling John wasn't bad enough, her dad had to find out the same way. Hunter instantly turned his gaze to John and glared at him. Her dad still hadn't turn around.

"How did this happen? Well, I know how this happened, but..." he asked.

"Dad, I can't say I'm sorry about this because I'm not. In some strange way, I need this baby." she said.

He held his hand up, motioning for her to stop talking. He shook his head, not wanting to hear anything more for April or John. He had to absorb all the information for himself before he could continue.

"You know, I wanted so much more for you and I guess everyone was right. You are just like you're old man. I mean, I find out a few months ago that I'm a father and now, I'm going to be a grandpa in about 9 months or less." he said.

"Dad, this isn't your fault." she answered.

"When did the two of you... Never mind.." he said, waving his hand in the air.

He threw the booklets on the couch and finally turned to look at her. For the first time since she had found out she was pregnant, she actually felt disgusted with herself, just by staring into her dad's eyes. She was ashamed.

"I've gotta get out of here. I need to talk a walk." he said.

"Shawn..." Hunter pressed.

"Dad, this is hard enough without you making me feel like I'm carrying something horrible inside of me. Believe it or not, this baby was conceived out of love." she defended.

He stopped and slowly turned glaring at her before glaring at John. He didn't have to say anything because his eyes said it all. But he did say something.

"Love my ass! This bastard took advantage of you when you were at the weakest point of your life! What would your mother say?" he shot back.

She instantly felt all the blood rush to her head and she was overfilled with anger. She had never felt so much anger in her life. How could he bring her mother into things like this after what had happened?

"My mother? My mother!? Don't you talk about my mother! You didn't even know her! She had a child that you abandoned, remember that? Yeah, that was me! You had to have known she was knocked up with me, but you left for your glamorous life on the road and totally forgot I existed until I was 21 years old and decided 'Well, I need to find my kid and be a father to her.' You probably didn't even know if I was a girl or boy! Don't sit there and give me your line of shit and try to be protective after 21 damn years! Do you even know what that was like? No, you could give two shits to the wind! You're not going to give me hell about this and you're definitely not going to give John hell about it either. We're going through enough right now! This baby is the best thing that came out of this shitty week I've been having! Either except it or get the hell out of my life!" she said, growing angrier by the second.

She flew past all of them and as she walked past her dad, she bumped into his shoulder rather hard. The two sets of blue eyes stared at one another for a minute. Shawn almost had a look of regret for letting his anger getting the best of him and for saying this things he did. April on the other hand had heard enough.

"Now I need a walk." she said, slamming things around.

She grabbed John's hoodie on the nearby chair and through it over her head before turning around and giving John a weak smile. She knew she was leaving him for an earful but right now, she couldn't deal with any more. She needed to get out. Not only for her, but for the sake of the child she was now carrying.

"April, get back here." he ordered.

She turned and faced him, almost laughing in his face. She couldn't believe the tone he had used with her; almost as if she was some small child in trouble for something by their father.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Shawn? You were once the man I idolized on TV when I was younger and then to add onto it, you were my father. That was great! It was the icing on the cake! Now, I wish I never even knew you exsisted! I am ashamed to admit that you are my birth father." she said, grabbing the door handle.

Before she opened it, she stopped and turned back around, her gaze fixated on Shawn's saddened face.

"Excuse me. My sperm donor!" she corrected before turning and opening the door.

"April..," John said easily, but before he could finish his words were cut off by the slam of the door.

Shawn's POV

He stared at the door for what seemed like forever, before he could muster the strength to turn around. When he did, John and Hunter were staring at him, just like he figured they were.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe you took that a little far." Hunter said.

"You think?" he fired back.

"Look, you two can sit here and chit chat all you want, but I need to go find the mother of my child." John said, pushing past both of them.

"Now, what am I going to do?" Shawn asked, feeling defeated.

"Let her cool down and then talk to her. That's all you can do." Hunter said. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'll try calling her later or something."

April's POV  
She ran down the walk, not sure where she was going. She looked both ways down the street and decided to go left, seeing as it didn't matter. She didn't know which way right or left led to. Her feet began hitting the pavement faster and faster as she jogged down the sidewalk, wanting to run as far from the house as possible. Her eyes were filling with tears, making it almost impossible for her to see, but she continued running.

She stopped at the end of the sidewalk, preparing to cross the street when she felt the pain in the center of her stomach, causing her to double over with the pain. She dropped to her knees as the pain worsened, knocking the breath from her very lungs. She gasped for air as the pain worsened yet again, as she screamed in pain.

"April! Oh, god!" John said, running by her side.

"John, it hurts so bad." she said in a whisper, almost unable to speak through the pain.

She felt his strong arms wrapping around her as he lifted her from the ground and began jogging back to the house. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck, her other hand wrapped securely around her stomach.

"Call 911! Now!" John screamed as he entered the house, panic written all over his face.


	17. Rules and Regulations

She woke up in a panic, clutching her stomach. She looked around the room, unaware of where she was at first. She heard the sound of beeping coming from the bedside, but she was still in a state of confusion.

"My baby!" she managed to yell.

She began kicking and screaming in the bed, scared of her surroundings and unaware of how she had ended up there in the first place. A nurse came barging into the room, trying to soothe and calm her.

"My baby! Is my baby OK?" she panicked.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down." the nurse said.

She continued to kick and scream until she saw a familiar shade of blue. The same shade of blue that had comforted her through so many ordeals in her past week and the same shade of blue that she had came to love. John's eyes.

"Calm down, honey." he urged, stroking her hair.

She laid back on the pillow slowly, never taking her eyes from his. She felt the serenity wash over her as she finally settled in, feeling weakened and tender.

"I'll let you rest. You need to rest. I'll send the doctor in." said the nurse.

As she left, she looked up at John, worry filling her entire body. John tilted his head to the side, managing a weak smile as he gazed at her.

"Where am I? Is the baby alright?" she asked.

"The baby is fine, but they said you had to be on complete bed rest for at least the first trimester because you are considered high risk at this point." he said.

"Meaning..." she asked, trailing off.

"Meaning, you need to take it easy. Someone has to watch you and you need to have no stress." he answered.

"Where's...Shawn?" she asked, looking around, barely able the mention his name.

"He's in the waiting room. I need to let him know you are awake." he said, releasing his touch from her hand.

"Don't leave me." she pleaded, feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"Baby, he has been worried sick. He feels so bad for what he said." John said, grabbing her hand again.

"He should be! Who the hell is he anyway?" she asked, anger filling within her again.

"He's your father and I know you didn't mean that stuff you said." John retorted.

She looked away from him as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She knew she hadn't really meant those things either, but had Shawn? Had the man who had wanted nothing but to get to know his daughter really mean the things he had said?

"I don't want to see him." she demanded.

"April, you need to talk to him. For me." John said.

"John..." she started.

"Fine. If not for me, do it for our baby." he said softly.

She thought for a moment. She knew he had her cornered. Hell, he knew he had her cornered. She wouldn't tell him no now. If she didn't talk to him now, she would have to do it eventually. Thinking about what had happened at John's would only make her stress more and it was the last thing she needed to do at this point.

"Fine! Hurry back though. Bring Uncle Hunter with you." she said finally.

"I will." he said, shaking his head.

He kissed her gently before giving her a smile and walking out of the room. She collapsed her hands around her stomach, relieved that the baby was alright. She knew she had to care for herself now more than ever. As she was deep in thought, a doctor came in and stood by her bed. She sat up in her bed, and gave him her full attention.

"Miss Michaels, we ran some more tests and it looks like everything is alright. You are free to leave in a few minutes." said the doctor.

Shawn, Hunter and John walked in afterwards and she noticed the look of sadness in Shawn's eyes. She felt saddened by the look in her father's face. She adored him and deep down she knew that. The doctor looked at the three men as he continued.

"She is to be off her feet except for a few hours daily. She may walk around and even go out here and there, but nothing extensive at all. She has to have someone with her and absolutely no stress." he continued.

"Fine. I understand completely. She will be watched like a hawk. John said, staring past the doctor ands straight at April.

She rolled her eyes and laid back into the bed as Shawn came over and held her hand. She thought about pulling it away, but instead, she looked into his eyes, managed a weak smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll be back with her discharge papers." the doctor said before leaving.

She looked at John and Hunter, smiling at them both before staring back at her father, the smile fading from her face. She knew this was going to be tough, for both of them, but she knew they could move past this was well.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say the things I did." Shawn started, staring back at her.

"You should be sorry." she retorted. folding her arms across her chest.

"April..." John said, warningly.

She rolled her eyes again before closing them and bringing her hands to her face in frustration. She knew she couldn't be stubborn at a time like this. Underneath it all, she needed him and he needed her.

"Oh, alright! I honestly didn't mean half the things I said earlier. I want my dad to be apart of this pregnancy. Will you be here for me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! But don't get all huffy with us when we tell you to do something and it's for your own good." he said, smiling lightly.

"I know, I know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You gave us quite a scare there earlier." Hunter said, making his way to the other side of the bed.

"You? I was completely out of my mind." she said, smiling.

She began rubbing her belly and smiling as she did so, as the three men watched. Shawn watched his daughter intently and he couldn't help but feel a feeling of contentment wash over him.

"You really love this baby, don't you?" her dad asked, smiling and rubbing her hand over her growing belly.

"Yes, I do. I need this baby." she said.

The doctor walked back in, handing John the discharge papers and instruction of care before turning to make his exit once more. She felt relieved to be leaving the hospital and going back to John's for some much needed relax and rest.

"Um, doctor," she asked, feeling her cheeks get warm.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around.

"What about um..," she started, getting redder by the second.

She looked at her father and closed her eyes laughing. She knew he would have to hear it sooner or later, and the time was apparently now.

"Oh, you already know that part anyway. What about sexual activity?" she asked, laughing.

"Oh, man! April, I didn't need to hear that. You're my daughter!" her dad said, turning around and scratching his forehead.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I need to know though. Well, doc?" she asked again.

"As long as you're not on your feet and it's not painful, it's alright. Nothing intense." he warned again, looking at John, who reddened in return., causing Hunter to laugh.

"Thanks, honey." John said, winking before staring at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, shut up! You were thinking it as well." she said, laughing hared.

She threw the covers from her legs and kicked her feet to the side of the bed, preparing to get ready to leave. John rushed to her side, stopping her before her feet hit the ground.

"Uh-huh! We get a wheelchair. Doc, a wheelchair? Is there anyway we can get one?" he asked.

"I'll have a nurse bring you one in. Hold on." he said, leaving.

"Was the sex question really necessary, Ape?" Shawn asked. "I mean, you can wait 9 months, right?"

John and April stared at each other, arching their brows in thought. They both had the same thoughts running through their minds. There was no way in hell they were going to wait!

Shawn and Hunter laughed at the pair as the nurse came back in with the wheelchair.


	18. The Beginning of the End

She managed to get into the car and was still lost in thought about how the next three months would be absolute hell. She was restricted to bed rest within reason and now she would have these three large men watching over her at all times. She wanted to be able to do what she wanted, but she knew it was for the best for the baby.

"Look, we'll met you back at the house, alright?" Shawn said.

All she could do was shake her head. She was more concerned about the baby more then arguing over anything right now. She knew what she had to do and she wasn't about to jeopardize the life of her child.

"Sure, Shawn. See you there." John said.

He and Hunter left to get into their car as John fired up the engine and drove down the street.

"You are awfully quiet." John said, breaking the silence.

"Yep." she replied, not looking up.

"Are you alright? Anymore pain?" John asked.

"Nope. Just wanna go home to lay down." I replied.

"Well, that's where we are headed." John said.

They pulled into John's place a few minutes later and he was instantly at her side of the car to help her out. He lifted her up in a matter of seconds and carried her into the house. A few minutes later, Shawn and Hunter came through the front door. She was stretched out on the couch and trying to relax.

"How are you feeling?" her father asked.

"Better. Just glad to be out of the hospital." she said.

"Hey Hunter. You want to sit with her for a minute. I need to talk with John." Shawn said.

"Um, sure Shawn." Hunter said, arching his brow.

She looked at her dad suspiciously as she watched he and John walk out on the patio. As John walked by, he shrugged his shoulders and followed intently.

John's POV

"OK, Shawn. What is this all about?" John asked.

"Listen, wise guy. I know what your intentions are or were or whatever. You never intended to get my daughter pregnant. It was something that happened so now you are just with her because you feel obligated to. So, before..." he started, but John cut him off short.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there. I don't know where you have gotten your information from, but you need to check the books again. I'm not obligated to be with anyone. Never have been. I love you daughter, Shawn. You're not the only man in her life. Realize that. We are having a baby. I suggest you either be happy for us or..." he said, but Shawn cut him off before he could finish.

"Or what? Huh? I lost her for 21 years. I'm not about to lose her again." Shawn asked.

"So, what? What do you suggest happen here Shawn? Huh? You tell me?" John asked.

"I want you out of her life before she suffers anymore heartache. You know down the road there's gonna be some pretty girl who knocks you off your feet and you are gonna leave my daughter high and dry." Shawn said.

"She doesn't need this stress. None of us do, but what am I supposed to do. It's not like I'm going to leave her, but I'm scared shitless. I'm about to be a father. Yes, we rushed into this. It was an accident." John admitted.

"Yes, I know this. Just do me a favor, leave her alone. Just leave. We're taking her back to the hotel with us. You, as of right now are out of her life. Got me?" Shawn said, pointing his finger on John's chest.

Neither one of them noticed that April was standing in the doorway listening to the entire conversation. She knew she shouldn't be angry or even eavesdropping but this had gone far enough. There wasn't much more she could take.

"No one is going to do anything. I will make my own decisions. If I wanna stay with you John, I will. And, Shawn, you will not choose who I decide to sleep with or be with. If this is how it is going to be, I'm out!" April said.

"April, stop. Where are you going?" Shawn asked.

"I am calling a cab and I'm going home. I am tired of this shit. I was excited to know you were my dad. Not because you were Shawn Michaels, the world's greatest wrestler, but because I finally knew who my dad was. And John, you are going to let me make my own decisions. If I want to walk down the street, I will not be reprimanded for it. I will do as I please. I will come and go as I please. And, I will sleep with who I please. I'm the one carrying this baby; no one else. Live with it! If you didn't want this baby, you should have told me. I would have been out of your life quicker than when I entered it and got pregnant!" she said.

She slammed the door before another word was spoken. As she stepped down off the small stoop she pulled her cell phone out, dialed the familiar number and sighed before looking at the sky and placing the phone to her ear.


	19. 6 Months Later

**6 months later**

The past 6 months were no easy thing. She had just started to really balloon out, but the baby was fine after all. She had moved back home and Jami was helping her with taking care of her mom's house while they lived downtown in a little condo they both decided to share the rent on. She was by far happy, but she stood by what she said and she was looking out for two people now. She was setting things up nicely for her baby and things were starting to look up but she was missing her father and she was missing John.

Jami just couldn't get over the fact that she would be the Godmother of John Cena's baby. It was annoying at first, but here lately, April thought it was rather cute.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Jami asked.

"Well, we will know today. I will be finding out what I'm having!" she replied back, grabbing her cup of ice water and taking a drink.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little." April smiled.

"You miss them, don't you?" she finally had the courage in asking.

The truth was, she did. She was so childish leaving John, her dad and Hunter the way she had. But, she could not take any more arguments from either one of them.

"Of course, I do, but I've gotta move on with my life. It's not about them anymore. I have someone else to worry about." she stated.

"Yeah, and I'll be here every step of the way. You know that, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. I appreciate that, too. Thanks." she said, smiling and giving her a hug.

"So, have you sold the house yet?" she asked.

"No, but the Realtor said it's looking good. He's fixing the other minor problems and then they will be finally putting it in papers and booklets and things like that. It should be sold right around the time the baby is born. That's the plan anyway." she said, smiling and relieved that the nightmare of her mothers death would finally be put behind her and maybe she could start healing a little.

"Well, it's getting close to the time for your appointment. I'll have dinner ordered when you get home." Jami said.

"Yeah, I gotta get out of here. See ya later." April said, shutting the door behind her.

What April didn't know was the surprise that would be waiting on her when she got back later that evening.

* * *

She pulled up to the condo and got out of the car. Everything was dark inside, so she was hoping that she could finally get some work done in the nursery tonight before she went to bed. She walked in the house and what seemed like a thousand people jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

"What the hell is this?" she yelled.

"It's a little surprise baby shower slash party for you." Jami said rushing over to embrace her.

"Thank you, girl." she said, smiling.

"Aw, you're welcome. Now come on. Just because your preggers doesn't mean you're off the market. There's some cute guys here that we went to school with. Strike up a conversation. Oh, and there's someone special in the kitchen. Go see." she said.

She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see her old high school crush, Isiah.

"Aren't you looking nice even though your 6 months?" Isiah said.

"Yeah, well. I try." she said.

"Wanna get something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, but no alcohol for me, remember." she said, smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Of course, I do." he said, returning the smile.

Isiah and April spent the rest of the evening together and it was nice talking to another guy after the blow up John and her father had had months before. She was beginning to think she could finally get over John and move on.

She soon realized everything was starting to get a little hazy. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she hadn't felt this good in quite some time.

"Jami! Man, this party is a blast." she said, screaming.

"April, are you okay?" she asked.

"I am just peachy keen. See..." she said, opening her arms and dancing.

"April, you need to sit down for a... April, have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Yes, Isiah and I have been drinking some red stuff and blue stuff. Oh, and I had a Pepsi." she replied before the doorbell started ringing.

"I'll get it." April said.

"No let me." Jami said, rushing in front of her.

Before she could get to the door, April pushed her aside and opened the door, smiling.

"I said I would get it. You're pregnant, go sit down. Oh, wait! I'm the one who is pregnant." she said, slurring her speech and laughing.

She turned around and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes she hadn't seen in months. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt even more unsteady on her feet. She tried regaining her composure but his cologne took over her senses.

"What are you doing here?" she asked disgusted.

"We need to talk." John said.

"After all this time?" she asked, questioning him.

She stepped back from the door and lost her balance a little, but quickly recovered. Isiah came from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder. April looked somewhat pleased with herself as she smiled bright.

"Are you okay?" Isiah asked.

"Yes, baby. I am." she stated.

"So I see it took you no time at all to replace me, find another father for our baby and forget about what we had?" John said.

"Oh, John get lost." she retorted.

She stumbled a little more and the room really started spinning. She tried focusing on one thing, but everything was coming in doubles and triples.

"Jami, I think I'm gonna go up to bed." she said trying to keep her head straight.

"Um, sure." she said, looking on with a worried look.

"April, are you drunk?" John asked.

"So, what if I am?" she asked.

"You're pregnant!" John yelled.

"Well aren't we Captain Obvious?" she said, laughing at him.

She started up the steps, shaking and losing her balance. She held onto the railings, trying to stable herself, but to no avail. She knew she needed help up the steps, but tonight of all nights, she was not feeling up to admitting the fact.

"Here, dude. I'll get her." Isiah said.

"No, really, I've got her. Go find some other slut somewhere else." John said, rushing behind her.

"Slut? Is that all I was to you. So you did just 'knock' me up? Just get away from me." she said, fuming.

She tried running up the steps, but everything was getting worse by the second. Her knees were giving out from under her, her feet wouldn't stay planted on the step long enough before they were shaking, too and now she had a massive headache coming.

"I'm helping you up these steps if it's the last thing I do for you." John said.

They got to her bedroom and John helped her get her shoes off. She sat down and realized she was getting sharp pains in her stomach.

"You can leave now." she said, wincing slightly.

She was trying to hide the pain but it was increasing every second. Eventually, she had to double over from the pain.

"How much did you drink tonight?" he asked.

"All I had...was some punch." I answered.

"Yeah, right. You are smashed. Are you alright?" he asked.

"What the hell do you care anyway? Don't touch me!" she said, batting his hand away.

"Fine, I won't. It was a mistake coming here." John said.

"You're right!" she retorted.

She knelt on the ground between the pains and tried her breathing exercises she had been taught at the hospital. She didn't care that John was about to walk out, yet again. She didn't care that her father wasn't here for her right at that point. All she cared about was that her stomach was contracting with more pains every few minutes and it was too soon to be delivering a baby.

"By the way, you're having a son." she said, in between breaths of pain.

John stopped, a smile playing on his lips. Her words replayed over and over in his mind as he turned and looked at the floor, where she was now crunched over in pain.

"April, are you alright? Come on let me help up please." he pleaded.

"I...can't...breathe." she managed to get out.

She knew there was fear in her eyes. She couldn't breath and everything was starting to spin worse. She leaned up and suddenly realized the floor she had been kneeling on was soaking wet.

"Oh, shit! John..." she hesitated and whispered.

"What, what is it?" he asked.

"My water just broke!" she mumbled.

"It what?" he screamed.

"And I think I'm having contractions. OH, SHIT... Yeah, it's contractions. Jesus Christ!" she screamed., clenching his hand tightly as she moaned in pain.

"Oh, God! You're only 6 months along!" he exclaimed, helping her stand before yelling for Jami to call 911.


	20. Another Tearful Goodbye

"I'm telling you, I didn't have anything to drink. All I was drinking was red punch and blue punch!" she said for the tenth time.

She was talking to the doctor in between contractions and John was sitting by the bed. He had called her dad because he realized they were in grave danger from her going into premature labor.

"There is a lot of alcohol in your system among other things." the doctor said.

"Things? What other things?" she asked, getting worried.

"We found traces of some narcotics." he answered.

"Drugs! I don't do drugs. I've never done drugs a day in my life!" she screamed.

"Well, why don't you tell me what kind of party you were having tonight?" he asked.

"My best friend threw me a baby shower and invited some old friends from school!" she answered, getting irritated.

"Ok, and did you get your drinks or did someone else?" he asked.

"Well, I got some of them, but a friend of mine was getting some as well." I answered.

"Uh-huh. Well, is this friend a trusted friend?" he asked.

"I guess. I haven't seen him for about 5 years, but he was well-liked and respected when we were in school." she said.

"Do you think it is possible he could have spiked your drink and possibly put something in it?" he asked slowly.

"I wouldn't think so. I know I never willingly took those drugs or drank alcohol, though." she said.

"Well, the medicine in your IV should sober you up here soon. It's the only thing we could give you because of the baby. Now, the baby on the other hand.. We're gonna have to deliver it. You're water ruptured and there's really nothing we can do past that point. We can give a pain sedative to help you rest a little, but you will more than likely give birth through the night. Now, I want you to be prepared. If you give birth to a live baby, there will more than likely be health concerns. You could give birth to a still born, or your baby might not survive through the night. We won't know until the baby is actually out. Get some rest and I'll check on you soon." he said, before leaving.

John instantly jumped up and began pacing the room. His tightened and released his fists every so often, but the look on his face was get meaner by the second.

"I am going to kill that son-ova-bitch!" John said, seething.

"Who?" she asked, looking at a man gone mad.

"Whoever you were with at that party." he said glaring at her.

"Why are you all concerned all of a sudden?" she asked.

"April, don't go there. You know I care." he said.

"Could have fooled me. Where the hell have you been for the past 6, almost 7 months?" she asked.

"Going crazy because I lost you." he said.

"You never called, never wrote, never showed up anywhere. And you cared?" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You made it perfectly clear you were running the show and making the decisions. I wasn't about to argue with you, but I lost you in the process. I love you and you know that." he said.

"How do I know that John? I may have walked out, but it wasn't like I said the relationship was over. You were the one who made that choice when you never called or anything." she said.

"Hey that goes two ways. You could have called or came back. You know where I live!" he shot back.

"Yeah, well, it is too late now. Too much has happened." she said, sighing.

She turned her head, as the tears spilled from her eyes. She hadn't expected that the night would turn out like this, but it had. Seeing John had re-sparked every last bit of feelings and then some, but the way things were going, they would never get back together.

"April, don't fool me. You know you still want to be together, just say it." he said simply.

"Alright fine. I wanna be with you. But, it's too late, John." she finally admitted.

"Who says it's too late?" he asked softly.

"It just is, John!" she said.

"Well, I'm not giving up, are you?" he asked.

"I think I've been trying to give up and just never have. I've always had hope for you and I, but things have gotten so twisted and mixed up." she stated, sniffling.

"You got that right." he said, agreeing with her.

Before she could say anything, Shawn barged through the room, his eyes red and swollen. He stared at his daughter in the hospital bed and the fear sunk into him deeper than it already was.

"Oh, baby. What happened?" he said, rushing over to her.

John and April ran down through the nights events and what the doctor had suggested might have happened. Shawn was seething by the end of the story as well. She was relieved her father was here. She needed him now more than ever.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright. Where's Uncle Hunter?" she asked.

"He wanted to be here, but his wife is having a baby as well, so he couldn't make it. He and Stephanie promised to call you tomorrow once you were feeling a little better." he answered.

"Alright." she said, shaking her head.

"You know, we all can't keep avoiding what happened." he said, finally bringing up the confrontation from months ago. She wasn't ready to face it but, she knew she had to. The medicine was starting to work so the pains from the contractions starting fading more and more every second.

"Yeah, I know." she said, softly.

"I'm really sorry to you John for making you feel the way I did at your house that day. I should have never tried pushing you out of my daughter's life the way I did. And, Apey, honestly, you are old enough to make your own decisions. I'm sorry." he said.

"Yeah, I forgive ya dude." John said, smiling.

"Well, Ape, in his defense, he has not been doing so well the past couple months. He lost the belt, he has been walking around like a living zombie. He really misses you. That's what made me realize I was wrong for saying what I did." Shawn said, looking at her.

"Really? I've missed you both two. I just think too much has happened for John and I to save anything." she said.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." John said, looking defeated and hurt.

John walked out of the room and left Shawn and her alone to talk. April noticed the look in his eyes and it about tore her to pieces, but she didn't want to go back and end up losing everything even more than she already had.

"You honestly believe that. In your heart, you are going to let the best thing walk out like that?" he asked.

"Dad, where has he been the past 6 months?" she asked.

"Exactly where you told him to be; letting you life your own life and making your own decisions." he said.

"Yeah, I guess I was the one who said that. But I never once said the relationship was over." she said.

"No, you may not have, but what was he suppose to do. You both are at fault in this, as am I, but he loves you. You love him, don't deny it." he said.

"Yes, I do love him..." she started.

"Then, that is enough right there." he said.

"Maybe your right." she said, thinking.

"I'm you're old folgie. Of course I'm right." he said, smiling.

"Oh, God. Dad get the doctor. I think it's...time." she said, feeling the contractions again out of nowhere.

12 Hours Later After many hours of pushing, she gave birth to a 1 pound baby boy. He was barely breathing and needed to be put on all kinds of machines and a ventilator. She was scared and hurt because once again, someone she cared for and loved more than anything was on life support and there was nothing she could do to save him.

"What do you want to do? It's your call." John asked, not taking his eyes from the tiny being lying in front of them.

She looked into John's tear-stricken face and felt the tears starting to reform in her own. She couldn't understand why her life was about to implode the same way only 10 months later. Why was this happening? Again?

"John, this is your son as well." she answered plainly.

"I know." he said, a few tears forming in his eyes.

He sat on the bed and they both stared at the little incubator that was housing their infant, premature son.

"I don't think he should live like this." she said, the tears beginning to burn her eyes as well.

"Yeah, neither do I." John said, looking away.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked, leaning forward. John looked at her and laid his head back on her shoulder.

"Anything." he stated flatly.

"Will you sign the papers. I could not do it again for the second time this year." she asked, the lump in her throat forming.

She began crying uncontrollably. John and she hugged for what seemed like hours. They knew what the right thing to do. They knew the odds of their baby living a normal life, if he even survived, which was unlikely the doctors had said.

"I've already taken care of it. They let me sign as co-guardian." her dad said.

"When are they going to..." she started.

Before she could finish, a team of doctors came in, each with a long face and giving the couple a small smile. John and Shawn watched on as the team did their job and unhooked the tiny baby as April buried her face in John's shirt and cried harder than she ever had before.

"Would you like to hold him one last time..." the doctor started to ask.

"Yes, please." she said without thinking.

They lifted the little being from the bed and handed him to John and her. She instantly started crying as she held John, Jr. and knew it would be the last time she would ever see her son. John broke down as well and her dad came over to comfort them. He reached out to hold his grandson and she noticed he was crying as well. Then John held him as she placed gentle kisses on his little forehead.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry." she said, sobbing uncontrollably.

John placed one last kiss on his forehead and handed him back over to her. She hugged him and kissed him one more time before the doctor laid him back into the bed.

"We love you little guy." she said, rubbing his tiny fingers.

The team of doctors all made their leave, allowing the family there final time with the small infant. It was a matter of minutes before the screen let out a monotone beep and they knew it was over. She cried harder then she ever cried before and John and her dad held her as they cried with her.

They had a little, private memorial services for their son that weekend. Only 30 people were there, but it was the hardest thing by far they ever faced. She carried him for almost 7 months, but the little body just couldn't take it. John, Jr. would always be her hero, along with her mother and at least she knew she was taking care of him in Heaven now and they were both watching over all of them below.


	21. Monday Night Raw

Things were getting better between John and her. They had talked a little and decided to take things slowly once more. They were getting their friendship back and it was nice. Things smoothed out between her dad and her as well. They actually had a father/daughter relationship and it was really nice.

Hunter and Steph had a beautiful little girl. They named John and her the godparents, which dad thought was really sweet. He had told Hunter that if it wasn't him he wouldn't want to see anyone else as the godparents. She was traveling with her dad, Hunter and John every week now. She had finally sold her mother's house and saved the money in the bank for a rainy day. She planned on taking a vacation very soon to Hawaii just to get away from all the chaos. That way when she come home, she can start fresh and with a clear mind.

She had endured a lot of the past 12 months and she vowed to herself things couldn't get any worse and things had to turn around. She had been appearing on Monday Night Raw as well with John. She was his manager/valet. Her dad was uber excited about that one. He always said it was in the blood. She said he was right. She was a little nervous, seeing as her in match debut was coming up but it was a tag team match. John and her was going up against Melina and Johnny Nitro. She had to prove herself and she could possibly have a chance at the women's division.

It was rainy outside when she left the hotel, but she had to get a work out session in before the match tonight. She decided to fly solo to her work out just to clear her thoughts and try to be as close to 100 percent as she could. She didn't realize John was following her. He had been following her everywhere these days. He was worried she would lose it one day because of losing her mother and their son. She arrived just as she saw John's car hurry into the parking spot in front of her. The truth was ever since John and she had their little separation and after they talked it out, things were great. They had an awesome friendship, but it wasn't the same. She was afraid that everything they once had was gone. There was an awkwardness there between them, like both of them were either afraid to make a move or they just didn't feel the magic anymore. For her, she felt the magic. It had always been there. She would always love that man, but she didn't think it was on his end. At least, not like it used to be. She rolled her eyes and jumped from the car, trying to make a dart for the gym ahead of him. He quickly caught up.

"April, wait up." he called.

"John, I wanted to come here and just be alone to get my head straight and clear before tonight. Please, just leave me alone." she said, still walking.

"I will not. I have to work out as well. Besides, I worry about you." he said.

"Well, don't. I'm a big girl and..." she started.

"I can take care of myself. I know. I've heard this line thousands of times." he said.

"What does it matter to you. Look, things are different between us and it kills me to spend anymore time with you then I have to. Just, go, please." she said softly.

"Alright. I'll leave you to think, but I wanna talk later." he said, looking hurt.

"Don't bother. We are only friends, remember?" she asked.

She walked away trying to fight the tears from her eyes. She shook them away and had the hardest work out she had ever had.

* * *

She walked in about 20 minutes before show time. She walked right past John's locker room and tried finding an empty one. She wanted to be alone tonight. She just wanted to get through her match, do a great job and go home for the week.

"Hey, baby girl." her dad said, smiling.

"Hey, daddy." she said, managing a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, honestly. Just a little frizzled. I wanted to get my head clear at the gym, but instead, I had more going through my head than what I should have." she replied. She heard laughter coming from the other end of the hall.

"Come on. Let's go in my locker room, hun." Shawn said, grabbing her arm gently. She started to turn, but he grabbed her shoulder, turning her back around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him confused.

She turned just in time to see John and Maria enter his locker room. He caught her glare and she turned, following her dad down the hallway. She couldn't believe it! She was furious inside. She wanted to cry her eyes out.

"Come on." Shawn said gently, as they entered his locker room and she threw her bag down.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Sure why wouldn't I be? I lost the love of my life, I lost my son, my mother and almost lost you. I want my boyfriend back, but I don't know how to tell him, but we are clearly just friends. We have an awesome relationship as friends, but I want what we used to have. I'm just damn peachy." she replied smartly.

"I knew something was bugging you." he said, smiling lightly, as he sat beside her and taking her into his arms as she cried softly.

"I never thought my life would ever turn out this way. I'm so mixed up and confused. If I knew how to be Cena's friend, it would be great. That's just it; I don't know how to be just his friend. There's more there for me." she said through tears.

"Have you told him?" he asked.

"I started to at the gym, but I stopped. He seems content and happy where we are at now. So, I distance myself from him as much as possible, although he follows me everywhere to make sure I'm not going to go nuts." she said.

"Really? Well, you guys just lost your son a few months ago. I'm sure he is worried about you." he said.

"You would have thought that would have brought us back together, but it didn't. It tore us apart." se said, more tears coming from her eyes.

"Well, you will always have your dear old dad, even if I am an old fogey." he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, daddy. I love you." she said, managing another weak smile.

"Love ya, too, sweet pea. Let me get you some water." he said. He stood to go down the hall to the vending machine and left the door cracked. As she sat in his room, contemplating her next move, she didn't see John at the doorway.

"Oh, what am I going to do? God..." she said aloud. She stood and slammed her fist into the wall when she heard some commotion in the hall and looked out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just...um..coming to see if you were ready for tonight." he said quickly.

"As ready as I will ever be." she answered, as she wiped her eyes and regained her composure.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yep, just fine." she answered, managing a fake smile. She was getting used to that these days and was good at faking them. She forced a smile as her dad walked back in with her water.

"Here sweetie. I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll see you after your match. I believe your next." he said.

"Yeah, we should be on in like 10 minutes." John said.

"Alright daddy. See you soon." she said, placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving the locker room trying to get a good distance between her and John.

"April, stop for a minute." he said.

"What, John? What do you want?" she asked.

She stopped as she scratched her head and looked at the floor. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him causing her stomach to jump.

"You are not alright and we will talk after the match. I'm really worried about you." he said.

"Well, don't be. I've got my dad for that. It's not like your obligated to me or anything. We're not dating anymore." she snapped back.

She pulled away from him and walked up to the curtain. She started doing stretches as John came by her side. He placed his hands around her waist and forced her to look at him again.

"John, don't..." she said, feeling those old sparks flying when he placed his hand on her.

"April, do me one favor." he said.

"What..." she asked, almost in a whisper.

"Shut up..." he said, smiling.

He leaned in closer as his lips claimed hers. She felt her heart stopping and her breath getting lost in the process as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She moaned against his lips as he teased her bottom lip with his tongue, sending chills up and down her spine. He pulled back as he stroked her cheek with the side of his finger and smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I miss you." he said.

"You do? I thought you only wanted to be friends?" she said, looking at him stunned.

"And more.. I just said I wanted us to take things slowly. You did too. I never said just friends. I can't just be your friend." he said, smiling.

"I know the feeling." she stated.

She rested her forehead against his for a moment and closed her eyes. It felt good to be in his arms, that close once more. She couldn't believe he had kissed her, but for whatever reason, she was glad he did. It had reconfirmed everything for her. All the feelings, all the passion and especially all the love she felt for him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"How good I feel right now. How all the stress of the world left my shoulders the moment you kissed me." she answered being honest for the first time in months.

"Is that why you have been going crazy ever since the baby?" he asked.

"Partly yes. I have been thinking of my mom and the baby a lot here lately. But mainly, my life was empty. I had my dad, but not you. I have already lost too much, it killed me thinking I lost you too." she said.

"Never. Never ever again. I love you, Apey. I told you that that first night when we were sleeping. Remember." he asked.

"Yeah. Back at cha, hotness." she said, smiling a big smile - a real smile, causing him to smile back.

"You are too cute." he said, brushing his lips against hers once more.

They broke apart as she finally felt like herself for the first time in months. The sound guy warned them they had 2 minutes until show time. They stretched out a little more and she rubbed oil on John's back as they prepared.

Raw came back on the air as John's music hit. Since she didn't have any music as of yet, she walked out with him. They entered the ring and went over the game plan once more before Melina and Nitro entered the ring. The bell rang and John and Johnny locked it up starting off. Nitro tagged Melina and John tagged her. She instantly had a rush of adrenaline as she faced Melina. She kicked her in the stomach and went for a DDT that connected with a thud. The crowd popped loudly which got her blood flowing even more. Nitro tried interfering, but John stopped him and they battled on the outside. Melina and April went at it for a few more minutes, until she saw the boys back at their respective corners. Melina came running at her but she kicked her again and picked her up for the FU. John's jaw about hit the floor as she slammed her on the mat and got the pin fall. John came in staring at her like he saw a ghost. As the ring announcer's said their names, the referee held their hands up with John still looking stunned.

"What did you just do?" he asked smiling and looking stunned.

"Need I teach you everything?" she asked.

She planted a kiss on his lips gently and the crowd roared even louder. She walked past him smiling the entire time and walked up the ramp backwards, still staring at John. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. She turned around and walked up the ramp. Out of nowhere, she felt his hands go around her waist and lift her up on his shoulder. She laughed and waved to the crowd as they made their way backstage. He set her down and continued looking at her.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, again smiling and looking stunned.

"I had some really good inspiration before the match." she replied, smiling.

"Well, whatever it was, you better hang onto it." he said.

"Oh, I intend to. I won't let it go, ever." she said.

"You better not. I love you." he said sweetly.

"I love you too." she purred.


	22. Together As One

She kissed John once more before heading off to her locker room with the biggest smile on her face. She didn't even see her dad heading out of the locker room until she bumped into him.

"Oh, Dad. Sorry 'bout that." she said.

"What do you look so goofy for?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." she said, the smile not leaving her face.

"Well, I know it isn't just because you won your first match. I know there's something more to it. Spill, little girl." he said.

"Alright, alright. John and I may have worked things out. I'm not sure where this puts us now, although he did say he loved me." she said, smiling bigger. She scratched her head pondering the question, even more confused now then she was before.

"Well, it looks as if the smile as returned to your face at least." he said.

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't think I've been more happier than I am right now. Dad, I really think I am in love with him." she said. She felt a pair of arms grab her from behind and hold her close.

"It's John, isn't it?" she said, winking at her dad, as Shawn shook his head confirming her question.

"And he just heard every word that I said, right?" she asked, feeling her cheeks go red.

"Yeah, I did, lover girl." he said.

"Well, good. It's definately out in the open now." she said.

"It's alright. I love you, too." he said whispering in her ear, causing her to giggle for the first time in a year.

"Dad, um, I know you and I had plans tonight, but is it alright if John and I spend some time together tonight?" she asked.

"Nah, I think you two deserve it after all that has happened to you two. I just wish it would have happened a long time ago instead of months and months down the road." he said.

"Yeah, I know, but we're here, together now." she said, looking up at John.

"That's right and I'm not letting her go, Shawn. That I promise you." he said winking at Shawn.

"Take care of her, John. That's all I'm saying, son." he said.

"Yes, sir." John said with a laugh.

They both giggled as they walked into her locker room. She grabbed a fresh outfit from her duffel bag and got a towel from the linen closet. She couldn't get the smile to leave her face. It had been plastered there ever since the kiss. She was surprised she could make it through the match without smiling.

"I'm gonna jump into the shower. Why don't you jump into the shower and we'll meet each other in about a half an hour." she said.

"With you? Sure I'll join ya." he said. John started taking his shirt off when she placed her hand on his stomach, stopping him.

"Nice try, wise guy. Go into your locker room and take a shower. I'll meet ya in your locker room when I get done, alright?" she said again.

"Alright, monkey." he said.

"Monkey?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he said trailing off and laughed a bit.

"Why monkey?" she asked confused.

"Well, your dad and Hunter calls you Apey. I call you Apey and I think of monkey when I hear it." he explained.

"Alright, alright. I'll get ya back." she said.

He placed a kiss on her cheek as he walked out of the locker room. She giggled to herself as she walked to get her shower.

"Monkey..." she repeated, as she giggled once more.

* * *

He knew she wasn't in his locker room and he was late. He had been making arrangements after his shower for tonight. He wanted tonight to go off without a hitch and he really wanted to make it extra special for them. He walked back to his locker room after being on the phone for 15 minutes with the local 24 hour florist service.

"Bab..." he started.

He stopped as he realized she wasn't in his locker room yet. He walked down the hall and noticed her door was standing wide open. Then he heard her singing in the bathroom.

"What on earth..." he said to himself.

He walked slowly the the bathroom door and leaned against the wall as he listened eagerly. He had been with her on and off for a while now but never heard her sing. She had the voice of an angel. He listened for a few more minutes as he closed my eyes. She stopped but he stood there against the wall with his eyes still shut, still remembering the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing?" she said, coming from the bathroom and staring at him. He jumped about a foot in the air and grabbed his chest.

"Don't...do...that." he said.

"I'm sorry, tator." she said. He looked up at her with his brow arched.

"Tator?" he asked.

"Oh, leave me alone! I'm trying nicknames out on ya!" she said.

She went back into the bathroom and grabbed the rest of her stuff before putting them into her bag.

"Tator?" he said again. He laughed so hard, he crashed on the couch. "That's a good one!"

"Oh, shut up!" she said. She playfully hit his arm as she straddled him on the couch.

"And what are we doing now, tator?" she asked. He still was laughing as she smirked at him.

"What are we doing, tator?" her dad said coming into the room.

"Dad," she screamed, standing up and brushing herself off.

"We were doing nothing." she answered.

"Uh huh! Apey, I don't know what to do with you sometimes." he said, shaking his head as he walked past the open door, laughing.

"Get up!" she called. She smacked his chest as she leaned down and grabbed her bag and the rest of her belongings.

"Alright, tator." he said.

"Shut up." she cooed again as she kissed him sweetly.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel and he went up to the front desk as April waited in the lobby. He wanted make sure all the plans were in order and set before they even set foot into the hotel room. Everything had to be perfect and he was going to make sure of it.

"Cena." he said, giving the man his last name.

"Aww, Mr. Cena." said the attendant. "Penthouse suite number...um...," he said searching his computer. John looked behind him and saw April was scanning the wall of the many art-deco pictures and sculptures in the main entrance. He smiled to himself as the man hit a few more keys on his computer.

"Room 0953." he said, handing him two keys.

"Thank you." he said, walking back out to get April.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yeah, let's do it." she said, smiling.

"Let's do it, huh? And what are we doing again?" he asked, intently.

"Funny John." she said, smiling.

They got to the room as he unlocked the door. As he opened it he saw candles lit everywhere and rose petals marking a path throughout the room. There was also some soft music playing in the background with a cart of food beside the player.

"Oh, John." April smiled looking around the room. "Did you do this?" she asked, as he smiled and nodded.

"Baby," she said, walking over to him and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you." she said softly.

"Hey, we both needed this, tator." he said, laughing all over again. She looked shocked and smiled shaking her head.

"I'll get you back." she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and John's hands found their way around her waist.

He stared into her eyes for the longest time as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"So, what all is planned for tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, well you will find out." he said.

He realized they hadn't even made it completely into the room, so he led her the rest of the way in.

"Go over to the bed." he told her, standing back a bit. She made her way over and chuckled a little before holding up the lingerie present he had bought her.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"How would I have known?" she said, smiling. "So, this is the piece that your friend was working on?"

"Yeah, that's it." he said, smiling.

He looked the rest of the room over and smiled to himself. She turned and walked over to where he was in front of the triple bay windows. She wrapped her arms around him again.

"I'm gonna go change into something..." she started as she looked around the room and smiled at him again. "...a little more comfortable." she finished, biting her lip, as John smiled, the gesture sending shivers up and down his spine.

"You do that, tator." he said, smacking her ass as she walked away.

She went into the bathroom with her nerves a little on edge. Last time, when she lost her virginity to John, there wasn't so much pressure. Now she felt there was all this pressure on how she would perform. She quickly changed and laughed at herself.

"What am I doing?" she said, thinking out loud.

She finished putting the two piece outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly opened the door and saw John pulling the bed covers down. She cleared her throat and smiled slightly, fidgeting with the outfit.

"Well?" she asked.

"You look, well..um.. Wow." he said, finally.

"Stop." he said grabbing her hands. "You look wonderful, sweetie." As he held her hand he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Now that I know your all mine, we're gonna do this right this time." he said, laying her down and climbing on top of her. "I wanna show you how much I love you." he said, kissing her sweetly and passionately.


	23. The Big One

She woke to the sound of someone banging on the door. She looked over at her watch on the nightstand and saw it was 6:40am.

"Who the hell?" she said, grabbing the sheet off the bed and wrapping it around herself. She opened the door sleepily and saw Shawn.

"Oh, shit." she muttered, before closing her eyes and scratching her forehead.

"Well, I was gonna ask what you did last night." he said, craning his neck to see past her and noticed John on the bed still asleep. She stared at him for a minute.

"Dad..." she started before he stopped her.

"It's alright." he said laughing.

"I was just going to let you know that Hunter and Steph were coming in today and bringing Aurora with them. Figured you and John would like seeing them." he said.

"Oh, really. When are they coming in?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot the the other and fixing the sheet around her nude body. He laughed and scratched his forehead.

"That's it!" she screamed.

"April, what's it?" he asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, do you remember they day we met..." she started.

"I'll always remember that day." he said, smiling.

"No, no. Listen." she said. "Remember when mom laughed that day and we were wondering why she was laughing at us?" she asked.

"April, I'm not sure where I'm following you with this?" he said.

"It's the way we scratch our foreheads, Dad." she said, wiping a few tears away. He was lost in thought for a few moments and then smiled.

"Yeah, I remember now." he said, smiling. "See, I told you you were daddy's little girl." he added.

"Must be a chip off the old block, huh?" she said, smiling as he nodded his head head.

"So when are they coming in?" she asked again, ending the little flashback.

"Oh, um, Hunter wants me to pick them up around 6 tonight and then we had planned on going out to dinner. Why don't you meet us at the restaurant around, say, 7?" he asked.

"Yeah, ok. We'll be there." she said. "Oh, I can't wait to see Uncle Hunter! Oh and my Goddaughter!"

"See ya later." he started, starting to leave. "Make sure you put some clothes on for dinner tonight at least." he said over his shoulder.

"Well, make sure next time you don't wake me up at 7 in the morning." she yelled back, laughing and shutting the door.

"What was all that about?" John asked, sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, dad came by. Uncle Hunter and Aunt Steph are coming in for a while and they are bringing our Goddaughter." she said jumping on the bed beside him.

"We're gonna go out to dinner tonight. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Sure, baby. That's fine." he said, kissing her forehead and laying back down.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, there's nothing better to do right now." he said.

"Oh, yes there is." she said, dropping the sheet and straddling him.

"Oh, OK. I get the idea." he said, laughing as they kissed and made love all over again.

* * *

They had decided to go shopping for Aurora and buy her some stuff before they would see them a little later. They picked out a couple cute outfits, a Care Bear comforter set for her baby crib, a couple cute toys and a baby medicine basket with all the necessities for a baby for Stephanie and Hunter.

"I think we got everything possible, Ape." John said.

"Yeah, you may be right." she said, as they walked up to the cashier to pay. They walked past a rack of adorable baby dresses and she just had to buy one, which was purple with butterflies in glitter on it.

"Alright, now I'm done." she said, sighing.

"Congratulations." the cashier said. "What are you having?"

John sighed a little and she looked down, upset. John rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"John, here you pay for it. I'll see you in the car." she said, as she handed him the money and made her way out to the car and got inside, feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

She heard John open the back door and set the items inside before he came to the driver's side. She stared out the window, not sure how to feel. She thought of her son that day they had to let him go and take him off the moniters and watching as everyone held him, saying their goodbyes.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked. She shook her head, still staring out the windows.

"Sure. I'm fine. Let's just go so we can get ready." she said, looking at him for a second before quickly looking away.

"April, you don't have to hide this from me. I went through it to. I'm hurting here too." he said before starting the car and driving off. She sighed a little bit and looked at John, grabbing his hand.

"I know, John." she finally said as he managed a smiled.

"I love you, tator." he said, smiling brighter.

"I love you, too." she said, brushing her hand down the side of his cheek as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

* * *

They got back to the hotel suite and she realized they had to get dressed as she saw they had an hour before they were to meet her dad at the restaurant. She finished putting her make-up on and fixed her hair into loose curls that fell around her face. She decided to check through her bags to see what kind of cocktail dresses she had brought. She finally settled on a tight-fitting black dress that hugged her every curve. She placed her diamond hoop earrings in and walked back out.

"Well?" she asked, spinning around a little.

"You look stunning." he said, smiling.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's hit it." he said, linking her arm around his.

They sat at the table that was reserved for their party and waited for her dad.

"My dad is never late." she said taking her phone out.

As she talked to her dad on the phone, he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful woman that was sitting beside him at the table. She took his breath away, which is something that had never happened to him. He reached for her hand as she hung up the phone.

"They had a problem with their luggage, but their on their way here now." she said, smiling.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and stroked his hair. His forehead rested atop of hers as they stared, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you." he said, as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too." she said, breathing in deeply. He looked at the couples on the dance floor and took her hand, leading her to a dance.

It felt so right for them to be together again, in each others arms and dancing together. They had missed that part of each other and they both had wanted it back so badly before then, but their pride had gotten in the way. While they continued to dance, they hadn't seen Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie and Aurora walk into the restaurant.

"Now where on earth could those two have gone off too?" Shawn said out loud.

Stephanie tapped him on the shoulder as she pointed out to the dance floor.

"Shawn, look?" she said whispering. Hunter placed Aurora into a high chair as Shawn looked out onto the dance floor. He smiled slowly and nodded his head.

"Well, Shawn, I think our little girl is going to be ok." Hunter said, smiling as well.

"Yeah, I think so." he said slowly, shaking his head and sighing.

They made their way back over to the table as she came behind her dad and hugged him.

"Hi, daddy. I missed you." she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey sweetpea. How are you?" he asked.

"Good." she said, hugging Hunter and Steph.

"You look nice tonight." Stephanie said.

"So do you. You're one hot momma!" she said, laughing and sitting back next to John.

"Yeah, I know she is." Hunter said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Momma. Da-Dee." Aurora yelled.

"And there's my little girl." April said, picking up Aurora. She hugged her tightly as John smiled sweetly at the two and took his digital camera out to take a picture of the moment.

"Oh, I almost forget." she said handing John the baby after the picture and reached under the table.

"Here. These are for Aurora." I said handing the gift bags to Steph and Hunter.

"My God, April. What did you do? Buy the store out?" Hunter asked.

"She would have liked to if I wouldn't have dragged her from the store." John said, as Shawn and he shared a laugh together.

"I know how she likes to shop." Shawn said.

"Shut up, you two." she said taking Aurora back.

She played with her for a good bit of the dinner and fed her a little bit off her plate. She loved holding the small child in her arms. It felt so right and it brought back memories of her pregnancy, but she adored the child and wouldn't let herself get upset. She was finally moving on somewhat, and she knew with a little more time, she would be alright.

April had taken Aurora to the bathroom to change and clean her up as John was thinking to himself. He loved watching her with the baby and how motherly she was with her. He wished their son would have made it. He knew she would have made a wonderful mother to their son, but he knew if they were to have kids, it would happen in the future. Shawn tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" he said.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of April and Aurora together." he said, as he explained the situation at the store earlier in the day.

"Yeah, she was really upset." he added.

"Well, are you guys thinking..." Stephanie asked.

"Thinking of what?" John asked, smiling slightly.

"Thinking of having any or trying to?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I would like to, but first I want to give her this." he said pulling a small box out of his pocket and showing it to Shawn.

"John, what are you saying here?" Shawn asked, glaring at John.

"Well, I had to ask the old fogies permission first, right?" he said, laughing as Shawn looked at the ring.

"Yeah, John. Yeah. You make her happy and I can't step in between that. She's still my little girl and you have to share her." he said.

"Of course." John answered.

"So, when were you going to ask her?" Hunter asked.

"Not sure." he said, thinking.

"Why not tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Tonight?" John repeated.

"Well I hadn't planned on it, but since every one she cares about is present..." he said trailing off, noticing April and Aurora were on there way back to the table. "Shhh." he said. "Here she comes." he said pulling her chair out as he kissed her lightly.

"Someone was dirty." she said, smiling at Aurora.

"Ap-eee." Aurora cooed, as April smiled at her.

"Well, before John takes the spotlight here, I have something to give to my daughter." Shawn said standing and taking Aurora. He gave her to Hunter as he knelt down beside April.

"Dad, what is it?" she said with her eyes shining brightly.

"Well, here." he said, pulling out a small white box.

She opened it to reveal a small charm bracelet with a charm securely in place that read, 'Daddy's Girl'.

"Oh, Daddy. Thank you." she said.

"That's not it." said Hunter. He stood as April placed a kiss on Shawn's cheek and he made his way back to his seat.

"Here." Hunter said as he placed his hand on April's shoulder.

She opened another box that had three more charms in it. One read '#1 Neice' and the other read 'Godmother'. At the bottom of the small box was another charm. Etched in gold letters with silver inlay was the words, "#1 Mother'. April looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, thank you guys. I love it." she said, hugging Hunter and smiling at Stephanie.

"So, how is John going to steal the spot light after all this?" she said giggling.

He fumbled with the box under the table as he smiled. He sat there for a minute until Shawn kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his shin.

"Go.." Shawn mouthed to him, smiling.

"Well..." he started standing up. "I wasn't sure when I was going to do this, but now is the best time I think." he said.

He came over to her other side and looked around. He looked at Shawn who was smiling and nodding his head.

"Go ahead, son." he mouthed to me and John shook his head as he suddenly felt at ease. He got down on one knee as her eyes got bigger. She looked around with tears forming in her eyes.

"John..." she said, breathless.

"April, I've felt what it was like to be without you for so long. I don't want to ever go through that again. I love you more than I did the first time I laid eyes on you. We have been through so much together and nobody could be more perfect for me than you are. You are the perfect person that matches me and I can not live without you another day." he said, as he opened the ring box making her gasped.

"John..." she said again, the tears flowing now.

"Will you marry me, April?" he said, tears flowing from his eyes own eyes as he took the ring from the box and looked up at her.

"Of course, I'll marry you, tator." she said, wiping her eyes and laughing, as he placed the ring on her finger and embraced her.

"Tator?" Hunter and Stephanie said together, questionably.

John and April shared a passionate kiss as Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other, completely confused.

"It's a long story." Shawn said, waving it off as he watched his little girl, smiling brightly at the man of her dreams.


	24. My Happy Ending

I looked over at my dad and smiled. I wiped a couple tears from his eyes and kissed me on the check. I did a once-over in the mirror and breathed in deeply.

"You OK, hun," he asked.

"Yeah. I am...perfect, daddy," I smiled, turning around smoothing out my dress.

"Baby, you look beautiful. He is one lucky man," my dad said.

"Are we ready," I asked.

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be," he said, grabbed my hand.

"I should be the one saying that, dad," I said, smiling.

"No, I said it right. You're not giving away your daughter, either," he said, smiling.

"Speaking of, where is she at," I said, looking around the room.

"I'm right here, momma," said my daughter, Kaitlyn.

John and I had conceived a child the night we had gotten back together. We waited a little while to get married. Our daughter, Kaitlyn Hope was 3 and she had her daddy's eyes.

"Katie, I want you to remember what Mr. Roberts told you. Remember what he said at the wedding practice," my daddy asked.

My dad was the only one who called her Katie, but he was so damn proud of that little girl. It was as if he was reliving those 21 years he missed with me. It was nice seeing him like this with his granddaughter; he was a wonderful grandfather.

"Yes, Pap-Paw," Kaitlyn replied.

"Alright, baby. I want you to go out there with your cousin, Lisa," I said.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and patted her head as she walked out the door and found the rest of the bridal party.

"Alright, sweet pea. Let's do this before I chicken out and decided not to give my little girl away," my father said, smiling.

"Alright, daddy. Hey." I stopped him before we reached the door. "I love you, daddy. Thank you," I said, wiping a couple tears away. We hugged for a moment and then broke apart as my dad looked at me once again.

"I love you too, sweetie. Come on," he said, leading me out of the room as the remaining members of the bridal party made their way down the aisle of the giant church my dad attended in San Antonio, Texas.

I breathed in once more as my dad and the wedding planner, Mr. Roberts helped me pull the veil over my face. My insides were aching to see John, since we hadn't seen each other for well over 24 hours. I realized when I saw him at the alter, I would probably lose it, but that would be the last time I looked at him as my fiancee. Within the next hour he would become my husband. We stood in front of the large double doors as the wedding march began to play.

In that moment, all I saw was John as he helped Kaitlyn up the steps and over to our niece, Lisa. He looked up and I saw him smile and then wipe a couple tears away. He of course, caught my breath as tears began to flow down my face as well. Then, I saw his brother, Matt, Dan, Steven and Sean, which he named all best men. Uncle Hunter was up there as well as a Groomsmen. I had Stephanie, Jami and a few other people I was friends with from my home town as my bridesmaids and maid of honors. And of course, we had Kaitlyn and John's niece Lisa as the flower girls. The ring bearers was one of my cousins, Xavier and John's nephew, Hayden. As he stood there looking at me and as I made my way to the alter, I couldn't help but flashback to years ago at our first meeting, to the lose of my mother, to the lose of our son, him asking my hand in marriage. All the times we had spent together was right there before my eyes and yet, the only thing that mattered was we were here, now, together and we were about to be husband and wife. I made it to the alter and we both looked at each other, smiling the entire time.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too...tator," I said, and he smiled even wider.

The preacher read for a little while, my dad gave me away, which about broke his heart, I think. And then, John lifted my veil and we just stared at each other.

"Do you John Cena, take this woman to be your wife. To love and to cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and health, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live," the preacher asked. He smiled and held my hand tighter.

"I do," he said, as tears formed in his eyes.

"And do you, April Michaels, take this man to be your husband. To love and to cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live," he asked me.

I smiled, wiped a few tears and said, "I do." We exchanged the rings and then smiled at each other waiting for the next line.

"With the power vested within me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now...," he was cut off as John grabbed me and kissed me sweetly, deeply and passionately. We broke apart as everyone smiled and cheered for us and we made our way back up the aisle.

We had a rather nice reception with everyone getting us tons of gifts. I got to one package that was labeled to John and I from Mom and John, Jr. Instead of running out, we both looked at the box and opened it slowly. Inside was John, Jr.'s hospital bracelets and a baby book with a couple pictures taped inside. At the bottom of the box was another picture album filled with pictures of when my mom and dad were together from high school and college.

Then, there was another smaller box laying at the very bottom. I opened it up and inside was another charm for my bracelet marked "Mommy's Angel," and a men's necklace with a charm on it saying, "Son-in-law." I looked at John and this time he had the tears in his eyes. We hugged for a long time. After finally breaking apart, we left the rest of the gifts and made our way over to my dad.

"Daddy, thank you so much," I said, clinging onto the baby book.

"Thank you...dad," John said, smiling.

"You both are welcome. Dry those eyes and go open the rest of those presents so you can get out of here and go on your honeymoon," he said, hugging me and John.

Kaitlyn opened the rest of the gifts for us as we sat back and watched her throw wrapping paper everywhere. She was clearly a daddy's little girl and he adored her. After we unwrapped gifts, we danced to our song, "This I Promise You" by NSYNC. I threw the bouquet and John took my garter off, which was rather interesting watching. Then, we took off for Hawaii for a month long vacation. He was of course going to continue his career with the WWE, but I was now his manager as well as my dad's, Uncle Hunter's, Stephanie's and a few other stars in the business. I was making a living off of it and we were able to still be together all the time and take Kaitlyn with us.

I can't say what lies ahead for John and I but I know no matter what, we will be happy together. We have been through our lowest points together as well as our highest. I'm not doubting for a minute that we won't make it. All I know is that we are extremely happy together and he is ultimately the love of my life, as well as our daughter.

We were on our honeymoon and before John fell asleep tonight, he looked over at me, while holding me in his arms. We kissed for a moment and pulled apart, smiling. "I love you, monkey," he said.

"I love you, too, tator," I said before we fell asleep.


End file.
